<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mobius Noir Files #1.5: Behind Closed Doors by BlazingBeast20, EdgeHedgeShads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140149">Mobius Noir Files #1.5: Behind Closed Doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingBeast20/pseuds/BlazingBeast20'>BlazingBeast20</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeHedgeShads/pseuds/EdgeHedgeShads'>EdgeHedgeShads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mobius Noir Case Files [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Parenthood, Accidental Pregnancy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noir, Breeders, Breeding, Chaotic Abuse, Detective Noir, Developing Relationships, F/F, F/M, Film Noir, Forced Breeding, Gangsters, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic descriptions of abuse, Graphic descriptions of violence, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mobius Noir, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Physical Abuse, Police, Racism, Sexism, Sociological Bias, Sociological Inequality, Speciesism, Unexpected feelings, Xenophobia, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingBeast20/pseuds/BlazingBeast20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeHedgeShads/pseuds/EdgeHedgeShads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Mobius Noir Files #1: Layers of Sin and takes place fifteen months after the events of that story. If you haven't read it yet, that would be a better place to start!</p><p>Fifteen months after his promotion, Superintendent Shadow the Hedgehog is working hard. Not only does his new position come with a fuckton of new responsibilities, he's been trying to raise and settle a young hedgehog for two months, manage a budding relationship and keep Human underlings in line. It's stressful but he's happy. Life is settling.</p><p>Except a number of events are about to turn their lives - and that of close friends - upisdedown once again, in ways none of them anticipated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Infinite/Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Original Character(s), Topaz/Madonna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mobius Noir Case Files [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Case File Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sociological Climate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>MOBIUS NOIR CASE FILE #1.5</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BEHIND CLOSED DOORS</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>CHAPTER ONE: SOCIOLOGICAL CLIMATE</b>
</p><p>Summer has hit Station Square hard and fast. The smoke is as effective at keeping heat in as it is out, producing a greenhouse effect at street level; incessant sunlight permeates the smog and heats the streets and with it, suffocating spikes in temperature that can take days, if not weeks, to dissipate as it continues to beat down during daylight. Outdoor activities have become real dangers to health and wellbeing, especially to Chaotics unable to shed their fur, resulting in many being admitted to hospitals in various states of heat exertion and dehydration.</p><p>The office Shadow used to occupy is always stifling during the summer months, but the ebon is lucky enough to shed thicker pelt as the temperatures grow higher. It's been a long month of grooming and clogged drains, but Shadow can't deny it's more enjoyable with someone else to help. Their official relationship might be just fifteen months old but the ebon and Infinite are well acquainted, making grooming a relaxing pastime over a chore.</p><p>It's a bonding experience neither believed they'd share. As such, despite the shedding itches and constantly finding jackal fluff in his quills after sex, Shadow enjoyed molting for the first time.</p><p>Even though he's curbed his drinking to a nightly tipple, Shadow still has a quick double at the bar on Saturday before visiting the Den, a routine to settle his anxieties; he's afraid of fucking up what they've just begun to develop. It looks promising though; their first Season as heatmates didn't turn the relationship sour, despite the event being notorious for ruining stable homosexual relationships, suggesting future compatability. </p><p>Their interactions are also becoming easier. Infinite's fiery anger and stressed moods have simmered to mere distaste for socialising. He has more patience for the Squad, is lighter on punishment or reprimand and far easier to appease with compromise. Plus, according to Gray, the jackal mobster even entertains Figit from time to time, on rare occasions flicking his tail haphazardly to keep the pup-minded canid entertained.</p><p>It's not perfect by any means, but it's progress; Shadow secretly hopes to walk in on a Figit playtime for his own entertainment one day, even if his ass has to pay the price for the humour. The ebon can't imagine Infinite being playful; the closest he's gotten in the past is sexual teasing and that <em> certainly </em>doesn't translate to entertaining a simple-minded Squad pup, but the very idea of his hairpoint trigger mate being so soft brings a smile to tan lips.</p><p>"And how has your ward settled? Well, I hope?"</p><p>The gruff interjection drags Shadow out of his thoughts and back to his office, where Towers sits opposite. Nursing a glass of single malt, he isn't looking at Shadow but his shoes, studying the dark brown leather with far too much conviction. The Commissioner had confided in Shadow not long after their promotions that he struggled with drink as well; the ebon learned the man's wife, a woman he refers to as 'Lady Harriet' and has no photographs of, fell ill and passed away near the turn of the century. </p><p>As he'd gotten blind-drunk, Towers explained they didn't reach their second anniversary before she passed of the flu. A simple infection many could shake, but she could not. His belief in any God fractured and the love of his life gone, alcoholism quickly consumed his life in the following months. He'd admitted to barely remembering any of it until the Commissioner at the time pulled him aside with the threat of being let go for disorderly conduct.</p><p>"I visited Harriet's grave that night," a tipsy Towers had confided, still downing his drinks like pepto bismol. He'd been pouring a fourth, sloshing the amber liquid on the table haphazardly as he locked gazes with Superintendent Shadow. Mismatched irises lined with red suggested he was used to holding back the tears by now. "Took her favourite flowers with me. You know what I found there?" </p><p>He'd paused in drunken suspense, prompting the ebon to begin to ask, only to be interrupted by the human's raised voice and a waft of potent whiskey breath. "Tulips. Fucking dozens of 'em. I should've taken the only ones; she didn't have any family or any friends!" Towers had paused to wipe his nose on a sleeve; the man was a sloppy drunk. "I figure… Nah, fuck it. I'm being daft."</p><p><em> You think she sent them, </em>Shadow had thought, but not voiced. The human didn't need to know of his religious upbringing; it'd raise a number of questions he didn't have answers to, nor was he sure at the time he believed regardless. So he'd let it hang in the air, unvoiced and unchallenged like a dirty secret none was to hear while Towers drank himself into oblivion on his desk.</p><p>
  <em> After recent events, however… I'm not so sure. </em>
</p><p>Soon afterwards, Shadow had moved out of the stuffy cupboard he'd worked in for decades so Sonic had somewhere to call an office. The ebon found himself in Towers' office, who joked it was to save money on the cost of embossing wooden doors with the new inhabitant titles. Honestly, Shadow still isn't sure what to do with all the space; the ebon lacks books and trinkets to fill the wall of shelving, his guest chair and sofa don't fill the cavernous space from his desk to the wall and a single, handmade rug - a gift from Amy for his promotion - looks left there by accident.</p><p>He was never offered Eggman's old office and the Commissioner hasn't called him there for any meetings. Unspoken gratitude is always alive in crimson irises when Towers turns up to talk in his old office. Shadow isn't sure he'll ever be ready to set foot inside that room again, but he certainly isn't this evening. A Friday, it's time to review active case files and set targets for the following week, but with business already concluded they've descended into idle chat Shadow struggles to maintain without Sonic there.</p><p>"Sylvester is… getting there," the ebon comments vaguely, not wishing to spill the details. Towers would likely disapprove of the young, impressionable Chaotic bouncing between his flat and a gangster's Den. Shadow felt awful asking Sonic to lie and say his family had the boy when the Superintendent was too busy, but they both agreed it was preferable to seeing the child get put in care or worse, given to a surviving member of his dead Owner's family for easier paperwork. "The constant movement between households is less than ideal, but he trusts me, I think."</p><p>Towers hums and finishes his glass. Crimson irises track the man reaching for a decanter he purposefully put away after pouring a drink each, his bony fingers curling into a fist in thin air before it comes to rest on the desk between them. It was a failsafe they'd agreed on within a few months that they have both been grateful for at one point or another. "Good," the man says eventually, amber and lapis eyes meeting ruby with a faint smile Shadow knows is more regarding the booze than the kid. "Keep it up, Shadow."</p><p>Being praised by a mentor is the closest Shadow has ever been to parental pride. He feels blood rush to his ear tips and thanks God for his dark pelt and diverts the conversation back to other topics. "I intend to, Sir. Is Sonic performing well as a Detective?"</p><p>"As well as can be expected," the human responds quickly, once again pausing to drain the last dregs from the glass, savouring it as he puts the tumbler back down thoughtfully. "What he lacks in experience, he compensates for with moxie. A hard worker with impeccable instincts and ethics. He could have done with a half-decade more of training but… you have your hands full."</p><p>Shadow snorts good-naturedly. "That's an understatement."</p><p>For the last eight months, alongside his Superintendent duties - micromanaging the entire detective force in Towers' stead, rereading reports for errors and checking them against prior information and autopsy results before signing off, having to prioritise the cold cases each staff member takes by severity and need for closure, managing lock-up security and keeping an inventory of evidence, to mention just a few - he'd also been at the forefront of a new taskforce; unlawful Chaotic handling.</p><p>Times were changing and with it, so was Ownership. Nothing as solid as legislation has passed state-wide, but local constitutions were already shaking up systems in preparation for the Chaotics Breed and Trade Bill, which is  expected to pass without much difficulty. It may be unofficial, but the mayor of Station Square announced in a press conference almost a year prior that unlicensed Chaotic breeders and owners could surrender pets to local authority in the knowledge there'd be no repercussions.</p><p>Pending the changes in legislation, no breeding licenses were to be issued or renewed. Anyone requesting either would have an escort back to their property to seize the Chaotic in question, yet still walk away unprosecuted. There was even a cash incentive in place to get Owners to comply, but that was soon revoked when legally Free Chaotics were being kidnapped and 'surrendered' to get some easy cash, leading to less compliance and more raids.</p><p>An unofficial partnership good with Chaotics and Owners alike, Sonic and Topaz would send the paperwork to another Detective and take the surrendered pets to volunteers' houses. There they'd get washed up, fed a hot meal, and clothed to prepare them for living on their own. It's abhorrently ineffective, but even though Sonic and Shadow can see issues, there's little they can do to fix it. </p><p>The Den simply can't house every ragamuffin they rescue.</p><p>While his ex-partner focuses on rehabilitation, Shadow heads his own department; the location, surveillance and extraction of all Chaotics held in violation of the city's imposed limitations, in preparation for the expected state-wide legislation. That means he spends a lot of free time at work - and in the Den with Infinite - combing through reports from neighbours, concerned passersby and time-wasters trying to identify cases that need a follow-up. </p><p>It's frustrating he can't seize every Owned Chaotic and set them Free. Even if he could do so legally, there would be more homeless, marginalised citizens cursing his name. Shadow sighs and fishes in a pocket for his cigarettes. "It's bullshit; every operation we bust is more pets on the street, and we both know where street Chaotics end up." He pauses to light a smoke and offers Towers one, tucking them away again when the man refuses. "It feels like more harm than good. They've got nowhere to go. That's why I-"</p><p>There's a sharp knock at the door, interrupting the ebon. With a low growl of irritation Shadow stands and strides towards it, taking a deep toke of his favoured stress-relief along before he's yanking the door open and blowing smoke in Sonic's face. "This better be important, Detective," he growls. The optimistic young hedgehog who joined the SSPD two Seasons ago has definitely grown into his badge the last few months, working his magic in the precinct. "You know my schedule; I'm in a meeting."</p><p>Sonic doesn't flinch, though his ears fold back and a wrinkle of defiance scrunches his muzzle around his nose. "Well, then you owe the Commissioner an apology, Shads. It's already gone nine. You wanted me to get ya, remember?" The ebon's features fall to a sour grimace, realising time has escaped him yet again and exacerbating his desire to take vacation time soon. "Our teams are waitin' on your brief downstairs. Unless you'd rather I ran it? Don't wanna leave the Commander hangin', but we gotta go."</p><p>"I'm aware, Detective. I'll be down in two." </p><p>Pivoting to the coat rack, Shadow digs in his coat and extracts a neatly collated file and his car keys, tossing the latter to Sonic. "Go get Nicole warmed for me, you know she hates running on a cold start, and get a paddy wagon going too. I've got one thing left for the Commander, then I'll brief our teams and we'll meet you in the service yard." Shadow almost has the door closed as a thought hits him. When he pulls it back open the youngster is already rapidly descending the stairs, so Shadow adds in a raised voice: "And bring your firearm this time, hedgehog. It's hard to be my damned backup if you're unarmed."</p><p>With that he closes the door, taking another toke of his gasper as he walks back to his desk. "We're out of time," he states and drops a file on his desk in front of Abraham without ceremony. "I've got a raid to run, and the arrests will likely take all night. I suppose that means you've all weekend to study the proposal."</p><p>The man immediately sits forward and studies the folder. It's the same dull brown file always used at the SSPD, but it's packed to the seams with hand-written notes, transcripts of conversations and an outline for a new division Shadow has been brainstorming for months. Towers pulls the file closer. Initially innocuous, the plain facade is fractured by sharp, angular letters scrawled on the dull brown cardboard beneath in an almost offensive manner.</p><p>
  <b>C.R.I.T.</b>
</p><p>"This is the proposal?" Towers asks, flipping open the cover to briefly look over a few pages. Shadow hums in affirmation and takes the last hit of his cigarette, extinguishing the stub in the glass ashtray on his desk as the human continues. "I'll comb through it for details tonight and you'll have a counter-proposal on your desk Monday morning, unless it becomes pertinent to discuss finer details to accept it without major alterations."</p><p>Shadow shrugs on his summer overcoat with a huff, leaving the trenchcoat open over his immaculate suit. Since growing closer to Infinite, the jackal has been encouraging Shadow to improve his physical health. He's nowhere near as heavily built as Gray or the gangster boss, but the hedgehog gained enough lean muscle to require freshly tailored suits, especially after an embarrassing incident involving bending over in fabric too snug to his ass. </p><p>The hedgehog casts that memory aside quickly, placing his hat between his ears with more care than necessary. It feels odd, for the thing he's spent months perfecting to be finished, a finality he isn't quite prepared for. Crimson irises meet dichromats over a shoulder. "I appreciate it," Shadow states honestly, his tone a near whisper. "And I'll keep my morning open. I want to get this instituted as soon as possible, once approved. But I have to go. Until Monday, Commissioner, Sir."</p><p>He waits to be dismissed out of habit. When Towers does with a low mimicry of "Until Monday," the hedgehog wastes no time in heading out and downstairs, leaving the Commissioner to lock his office with the spare key still on his keyring. He descends into the back hallway and out into the guest foyer, but can hear the ruckus of impatient officers talking loudly from across the entry hall. Mostly youngsters hyped for a raid, yet older detectives' speciesist comments fill the air like the scent of bad eggs:</p><p>"He can't help being useless, it's in his biology."</p><p>"Blue-boy said he had a meeting."</p><p>"Probably with a tall bottle of whiskey."</p><p>Taking a deep breath to settle his irritation, Shadow exhales the air sharply through his nostrils and strides into the room with no further hesitation, tone gruff to demand the respect he knows is a fallacy, but will suffice in the current social climate. "Let's get straight down to business," he states, quietly satisfied when the room falls immediately silent. The older detectives can be defiant all they want in his absence, but the badge in his pocket forces them to adhere to his authority in practice. "We're breaking into two teams. Split yourselves now, so I can brief you properly based on your assigned duties."</p><p>The ebon waits for the humans to shuffle about, content the old officers stricken with speciesism, racism and sexism all choose a side while the younger, more equalist recruits join Topaz on the other. It's easier to work with those who'll follow his orders if they actively isolate themselves. "The perimeter team," Shadow states, ignoring the groans and curses of the veteran cops as he points to them. "Will secure all the exits and spread through the surrounding streets in case of a runner. Sonic will lead you. If I hear of anyone questioning or undermining his authority, I'll write you up myself tonight. You're dismissed to the wagon."</p><p>Contempt hangs in the air as the elder detectives, who still hold a grudge the promotion they were sure would go to a fellow human went to a Chaotic, retrieve their coats and hats and file out to the yard. Shadow watches them, asserting his superiority with a stern gaze until they're all gone, then turns those left. "You're my extraction team," he tells the remaining staff, silently brushing off the other team's discontent. Topaz brims with energy; it's her first raid and she's ready to impress. "Once the perimeter team is in place, we'll enter the property via the front and detain everyone present, regardless of gender or age."</p><p>"Sir?" A newer Human rookie queries. The Superintendent nods, prompting the boy to continue. "There's reports of kids in there. Shouldn't we take them aside separate-like? We'll scare 'em."</p><p>"Which will benefit our investigation," Shadow comments coldy, distaste for his own words evident in his tone. The kid nods in acceptance and quiets down, but the ebon addresses the team as a whole on the subject. "Children in a home that breeds or abuses Chaotics are often also subject to similar treatment. It's likely they have been threatened with far worse for cooperating with authority figures. As harsh as it is, we need to be more of a threat than their current situation. Once they crack and tell us what we need, we can comfort them then. Understood?"</p><p>There's murmurs of discontented agreement. It'll have to do. "If there's no more questions, let's move out. The perimeter team should be en-route now. We don't want to risk their extended presence in the neighbourhood tipping off the Breeders or they may harm the Chaotics, or worse." The team rapidly grabs their coats and hats. Shadow checks his firearm for ammo, returns it to the holster at his belt and looks to Topaz as she hangs back in the flurry of movement by the door. </p><p>"Stick close to me, alright?" While he agrees the woman earned the opportunity to advance her career years ago, it doesn't sit any better with Shadow to put a woman in danger. He's trying to be open-minded, as he would want others to be of his species, but his upbringing is clashing hard with the desire to offer all his staff opportunities regardless of their sex. "It could get violent, and Sonic wouldn't forgive me if you got hurt."</p><p>With the same attitude that endeared her to him to begin with, Topaz rolls her eyes and checks her own weapon, an asset she and Shadow had to fight to include in her arsenal. "I'm not made of glass," she reminds her superior with a confident smile. "But you know that already. I'm honoured you chose me to be your second, Sir. So let's show this department I can handle myself."</p><p>Shadow smirks back. "I expect nothing less, Junior Detective."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Despicable Character</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let the pandemonium ensue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h5>
  <span>CHAPTER TWO: DESPICABLE CHARACTER </span>
</h5><p>
  <span>The house under scrutiny looks horrendously normal, the last in a street of townhouses much like the old buildings to fall into disrepair in Lower Westside. Their facades are cleaner, with the district further away from the Industrial Zone than Westside, but sport the same hairline cracks evident of low-grade plaster and a governor that doesn't care for appearances. The man is happy to exclaim his citizens have roofs over their heads before turning his attention to the next wound needing a bandaid, ignoring the festering sepsis that rots his people beneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The townhouse is set over four floors, likely also with attic space and a basement. It's the only one in the row to have a garage in the yard, a luxury for someone undoubtedly too poor to own a car, as sparsely spread pavers cracked by invasive weeds attest. The garden is uncared for and wild, weed and creepers turning the slip of greenery into a mass of browned tendrils and thorns. There's plenty of space to hide a Chaotic or five here certainly, but their operation has been betrayed by ineffectively thin walls failing to contain the cries of hungry pups or howls of abuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mass of shanty homes Humans built in Southbank as Freed Chaotics moved in to live in Lower Westside have been replaced by these affordable but barely habitable boxes, a second Lower Westside slum district dedicated to Humanity's wasted minds and substance abusers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic has never been to Southbank. A district filled by unwashed and degenerate dregs of Humanity, it's also actively speciesist. Chuck had warned him plenty of times as a child seeking odd jobs to steer clear of the river that separates the borough from other neighbourhood rings, let alone the district in itself. It's where Chaotics are subjugated or turn up dead amongst the floating trash and sewage, a borough of death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach fingers flex on the worn leather of his paddywagon wheel as Sonic looks at the home with distaste. The air here stinks of burnt coal and wood as nearly every home throws smoke and ash into the city smog above with abandon. The pavements are cracked and the sidewalks crumbling, any wall large enough for a mural has been tagged with violent scenes or racist slogans, and he's already seen three different murals with anti-Chaotic obscenities and slogans scratched into their surfaces.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unc really weren't kiddin'. I'm a cop, and I don't feel safe here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It's then a hand claps his right shoulder, startling Sonic out of his thoughts and back to reality; his team have begun to exit their wagon without his approval or directive. Emerald irises snap to the small, dingy green eyes of a Human male, but his addled mind can't recall a name. "We're setting up a perimeter," the man states gruffly, throat marred by years of excessive smoke and drink. "Call your boss and tell 'im to move out, before the bastards spot us and hide their property."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might have been irritated if he weren't so spooked, but the young detective is honestly grateful this man took the initiative when he himself failed to function. Noting the man's continued refusal to acknowledge Shadow as a senior officer or his direct boss, as well as his use of the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>property </span>
  </em>
  <span>in reference to the Chaotics they had, he files them away for discussion later and nods, offering what he hopes is a confident smile. "Sure, I'll only be a sec. Go get 'em set up all around, then you and I can stake out that gate leadin' into an alley. Looks to be a likely escape route."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Blue. Carry on." The middle-aged human huffs as he hauls his stocky frame out of the wagon and quietly closes the door behind him. For Sonic, earning a nickname is as good as his co-workers acknowledging his rank. It's use brings a fluttering of warmth to his chest even as the weight of their operation hangs in the stuffy car air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carry on, I will. No problem.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The receiver feels heavy in Sonic's hand. He takes a second to draw a steadying breath then squeezes the transmitter, waiting a moment for the static to clear before speaking clearly. "Lone Wolf, this is Blue Blur. Do you copy? Over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he releases the button, his receiver fizzes with static. "I told you not to use those stupid fucking names." The ebon's tone echoes through the tinny-sounding device with odd clarity, the azure still getting used to Shadow's deep tones without the overarching roughness his excessive smoke used to cause. Sonic has to suppress a snicker when Topaz's infectious laugh fills the wagon. "Just tell me if they're in position or not, then damn well stop fucking about and move your ass. Over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, Sonic waits for the connection to cut before he presses the button again, hoping his wide grin isn't obvious in his tone. "Yessir. The perimeter team is in place and we have all exits covered. Proceed with the infiltration stage when ready. Over and out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grimace twisting his lips, Shadow returns his radio to the holder and flips through the report that triggered their investigation some weeks ago. A snitch who left no name or contact details with the front desk complained they heard pups crying in the middle of the night. The officer on duty had searched up the address and found no registered Chaotic Owners or Breeders for the address, so he escalated it to Shadow as a potential seizure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to the hostile district environment, collecting evidence to support the claims had fallen to Topaz and a male officer. They'd loitered in an alley close to the property for weeks, pretending to be drunks with wandering hands, all the while listening for the signs of distressed Chaotics and of breeding practices. While they got nothing from surveillance besides the general property layout and a hefty sleep deficit, they did gather circumstantial evidence one trash day, thanks to a missed pick-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newspapers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An innocuous clue, until checking the dates or issue numbers. The household threw out numerous copies of a paper per week, but not a variety of issues; many copies of the same issue of the same paper, all of them soiled or ripped, in no way readable and often with the distinct stain of body fluids. It's not irrefutable proof of a breeding operation, but enough to have their raid approved by the Commissioner. After all, excess issues of papers is a cost-effective nesting material used in Chaotic breeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hedgehog slips the signed seizure and arrest warrants from the file and tucks them into his coat, pausing to finish a habitual smoke. His own team are parked nearby and ready to exit their vehicles as soon as he does, but Shadow isn't in a hurry to initiate a potentially dangerous situation with an uncooperative Chaotic Owner who's let their licence expire, or an illegal Breeder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Christ, I hate Southbank...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever a body turned up in the river, you could guarantee it was on the river bank, the borderline between the city's special brand of degeneracy and active members of society. Humans in Southbank are known for their intolerance and deep speciesism, believing Chaotics to be stealing work or land they feel entitled to, going so far as to conceal or destroy evidence, lie to officers and interfere with cadavers to protect their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow has been in the district multiple times since becoming a Junior Detective. With a Human partner and the entire city to police, it was inevitable they would spend most of their time investigating an assortment of petty crimes, Chaotic abuse and assaults or in rare instances, potential homicide. He'd lost count of the number of times he waited in the car for Towers because he wasn't allowed into a property, or expected to go wait in the hall or kitchen instead of being privy to investigations because he had fur and claws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Towers did his best, but solving crimes was more important than his partner's rights. Shadow couldn't fault him for that logic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While waiting for Towers to conclude business, he'd seen child Chaotics slapped right in front of him for the smallest infraction imaginable; an emaciated looking young girl stole an apple from the kitchen bench. Shadow had tried to defend her by standing in between the housemaid and an angry Human cook, had even pitched his case to Towers when he came to find out what why a woman was yelling at the top of her lungs in another room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his superior simply requested the girl's Ownership papers, confirmed she belonged to the homeowner, then marched him out with a flea in his ear regarding proper protocols and locked him in the car for the rest of the investigations that day. During other assignments, he saw elders half-starved and still working out in the fields and young girls barely through their first Heat put on bedrest as their stomachs swelled with the telltale sign of pups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It opened Shadow's eyes to the true nature of Ownership and the blessings Gerald and Maria afforded him, but also ignited a hatred for the system he needed to serve to seek their justice. For years, Shadow kept his disdain hidden. But with his new position within the SSPD came a new purpose: with C.R.I.T on its way to being approved and for dedicated staff and funds at his disposal, he'd begin systematically dismantling the oppressive speciesism enabled towards Chaotic residents soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," the Superintendent says to no one, but senses Junior Detective Topaz shift in the passenger seat when the silence is broken. She reeks of anxiety so potent Shadow can taste it as he reaches beneath the car seat, retrieving a new, registered police pistol. It's her first raid, and she's obviously nervous. His checks of the weapon's ammo and condition don't seem to help much. "It's time. Stay close and follow orders, it'll be over quickly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not waiting for her to respond, Shadow gets out of the car and slams his door, slipping his firearm into his belt. The woman is right on his heels, work-requirement chunky heels </span>
  <em>
    <span>tak-tak</span>
  </em>
  <span>ing rhythmically on the concrete behind as the satisfying cacophony of car doors slamming and the heavy steps of his team fills the stale air. It's a sound of intent that drives Shadow energetically up the front steps and erases further desire to delay banging on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock Knock Knock</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Having made the mistake of announcing his affiliation with the police on a previous raid, Shadow keeps his mouth shut as steps resound from within. They're heavy but muffled, the stumbling steps of an intoxicated human in slippers or socks advancing on the door with speed which Shadow quickly identifies as angry. It is late in the evening, so such a reaction is to be expected, but when the door flies open a woman in a skimpy nightie and robe begins spouting obscenities before Shadow can take a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck, furbag?" She pauses to take a deep drag of her cigarette, which rests precariously inside a dull, rusting holder, a pointless accessory given her fingers are already stained yellow. As soon as it's lowered, she resumes her rant bearing down on the ebon threateningly and spews a wave of smoke directly in his face. Shadow isn't phased by the display of aggression, though instantly craves another gasper. "It ain't All Hallow's Eve and even if it were, I ain't never givin' no hand-outs to no Chaotic, so get the fuck offa my property before I call the-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janet, the 'lady' of the house - as satirical as that feels to call her - finally notices the half a dozen officers on her doorstep and Shadow gains immense satisfaction from the sudden gape of her mouth and slackened jaw, realising the police have gathered with the Chaotic she'd berated is an incredibly sobering sight. By the time wide hazels snap back to crimson, he's suppressing a smile and holding up his badge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Superintendent Shadow the Hedgehog, head of the Unlawful Chaotic Handling unit at the SSPD," he states with authority then tucks his badge away. "I'm following up a complaint regar-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hasn't time to finish before the woman curses, ducking back inside and attempting to slam the door. It's as predictable as pulling a gun and Shadow is ready, stepping forward to jam his boot between the door and frame and take the brunt of the kinetic energy through his body. The wood hits and reverberates off of his shoulder as Shadow barges the door open, swears under his breath as it sends a jolt of pain through his collarbone, then reaches for his gun as he steps inside the home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For lack of a better word, it's a shithole; dust lines every surface and piles in the corners, dozens of spider webs masked by so much dust they're illuminated by the low light. The stairs carpet is so threadbare, it may as well be ripped off to save cleaning while junk clutters narrow hallways and fills the corners in every room, leaving the tiny townhouse more claustrophobic than it already was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to pinpoint the origin of a horrible smell that permeates the whole house, Shadow disregards it and silently instructs his team to split up and search the whole house. Sending two down to the basement, two more to the attic and keeping Topaz on his heels, they secure the home from top to bottom in minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What follows is predictable pandemonium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least one man has fled into the backyard but that isn't his domain; Sonic's team will pick up any runners, leaving Shadow to focus on the interior. On the current floor, there's only the woman who met him at the door to secure, though she's locked herself in the laundry room and is refusing to come out. Topaz leaves to assist two officers hauling a young man of fifteen or sixteen out of the basement and returns moments later with an update; the house is clear. This woman is the only other occupant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Receiving nothing but verbal abuse for attempts at diplomacy, Shadow soon loses his patience and kicks down the door with a few well-placed, firm hits. He's unmoved by the woman's high, murderous screams of promised retribution and strides through the splintered wood and dust without flinching, grabs her by the collar of her robe and throws her into Topaz's waiting grasp. Her ire stays on Shadow, cursing and spitting at the hedgehog while Topaz cuffs her hands behind her back and hauls her by the arm to the family room, where the human kid quietly weeps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An officer heads out to rendezvous with the perimeter team and reports back two others have been caught, both adult males in a hurry to leave the property. The first had vaulted the fence and on coming face to face with half a dozen officers, foolishly tried to fight his way out. He ended up with a bullet in his knee after seriously wounding an elderly officer. The second heard the shot from the other side of the wall and immediately surrendered to Sonic when he hopped the fence to check the garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both have been read their rights and locked in a paddywagon," the young officer finishes. "Seems they're brothers, but both of them clammed up. We won't know if our intel is good until one of them breaks, Sir. Should I get these two into a car, too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of the two men being silent, Janet also shuts her mouth and averts her gaze while Topaz stoops down to tie her robe and make her more presentable in her low-cut nightie. The youngster beside her seems to be shaking in fear, the only part of this family to actually care for the weight of their arrest and in reflection, the only chance they have of finding any Chaotics in a house that reeks from rafters to foundations of…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Death, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shadow finally realises. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This house smells of death.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring Janet's continued disobedience, Shadow turns to the officer at his shoulder with a thoughtful hum. "Take her out and get her settled," he states quietly, purposely just loud enough for the pair kneeled before him to hear. He sees Janet snap back to attention in his peripherals and has to pretend not to. "Leave the kid though. I need to speak with him privately, regarding the Chaotics in this house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman about explodes again, and would have likely leapt to her feet and charged him if an officer didn't already have a firm hand on her shoulder. "You ain't got no proof," she spits as she's hauled to her feet. "We ain't got none o'yers here! You searched the fuckin' house didn't yer?" A second officer grabs her elbow and she practically shrieks in his ear, desperately pulling away from him and bumping into the other. "You ain't got no right ter touch me in me home! You ain't got nothin'! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothin!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When the threats don't work, Janet switches gear faster than a hotrod, crocodile tears n her eyes as she becomes deadweight in the young officers' hands. "Please. Th'boy need his mam. You gonna deny a lad his mam when he ain't got no one else?" Wet hazels lock with Shadow's tired gaze, her legs too weak to hold her meagre weight as she pleads. "Yer surely ain't 'eartless, are yer? You gots rank an' privilege from th'kindness of Humans. You could repay tha' by lettin' me stay with m'boy while yous talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow sighs and looks to the officer at her right. "Don't wait for me. Take them straight to the station and have them booked. I'll bring the kid down myself, once we're done here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janet does another one-eighty and struggles against their grasp. "You fucking fleabag bastard! Wait 'til I get outta holdin'! I'll see to it yous get fuckin' skinned alive for my next robe! Chaotic cop my ass. Yer bosses should be ashamed! An' </span>
  <em>
    <span>you," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she turns her attention to the boy, who cowers so low to the floorboards he's practically laying on them. "Don't you tell 'em nothin', you hear me? That pissbag ain't got nothin' on us. It better stay tha' way if yer know what's good for yer, useless little shit-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she's out of the room, Topaz slams the door behind her with more force than necessary. "Jesus Christ," she mutters under her breath. She only curses in front of Shadow, which he sees as a show of trust; women who swear often get ostracized for being unladylike and poor female role models, so it's good to know they're on friendly terms. Topaz turns back and folds her arms across her chest. "What now? You don't think the kid is the mastermind behind any of this, surely?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said kid is still shaking, hazel eyes identical to his mother's wide and attentive the moment Topaz swore. They snap to Shadow as he snorts. "Of course not," he states flatly, then crouches down before the kid into a squat, a palm splayed on the floorboards between them for balance. The kid flinches and Shadow sighs, a heavy sigh of regretful understanding; the boy thinks he's about to get beaten because that's what his so-called 'mam' would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to hurt you," Shadow states softly, not surprised the kid won't meet his gaze. A quick survey of the boy reveals a healed bruise below his jaw and evidence of lashings peeking out of the collar of his crinkled shirt. A clear sign of child abuse the ebon hopes is the extent of it. "We're here to put an end to any forms of abuse we encounter, not just seize abused Chaotics or illegal breeders. My name is Shadow, Superintendent of the Station Square Police Department. What's your name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the kid doesn't answer, Shadow frowns slightly. "You have no reason to be scared of her anymore," he states just as softly, an attempt at garnering the boy's attention. A slight tilt of messy brown hair suggests he's listening closely and Shadow latches on to it. "Like I said, we're here to prevent the adults of this house causing any more misery. I'm confident with your assistance, they'll all serve time for abusing you, let alone any Chaotics in their care. You won't have to see them ever again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz kneels behind him and unlocked his cuffs, to which the boy sniffles and brings his hands in front of him, head bowed as he rubs the bony skin around his wrists. "I don't wanna to go into care," he whispers, shivering as he says the word. Shadow and Topaz share a glance over his head as the kid continues. "Please don't make me go i-into care, Mister Shadow, Sir. I've 'eard things. Bad things. I'm sc-scared."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Shadow can't tell if he just appears older or his terrible upbringing has hindered his mental development, it's obvious this kid isn't as mature as he looks. He speaks like a nine or ten year old and seems to hold a similar understanding and fears to a school-age child. Putting him in the foster care system could be disastrous for his future. It's something Shadow doesn't want to be responsible for but at the same time, can't rectify himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't let that happen," Topaz says quietly, a gentle smile on her lips when the kid glances at her over his shoulder. Shadow feels a weight immediately lift off his chest at the empathy in his partner's eyes. She feels the same way. "I've got a spare room, but if you'd rather a mum and dad I know a couple who'd love to have a son of their own. I can clear it with the Commissioner and we'll have the weekend to get you enrolled at school, but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy flings himself at her so suddenly Shadow reaches for his gun, only to relax upon realising Topaz is in no danger. The kid is sobbing into her chest, clinging to her suit blazer like a life jacket in open water as he soaks her shirt ruffles with fresh tears. His partner shushes the boy and rocks him like a baby, not sparing Shadow a glance until her unofficial charge lessens his grasp and only whimpers and hiccups occasionally, whereupon she gives a watery smile of her own as she strokes the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His name is Christopher," she whispers. "And he knows where the Chaotics are."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Denied Innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christopher leads them into the basement, where nightmares are reality.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings include:<br/>- implied child abuse and neglect<br/>- implied Chaotic abuse and neglect<br/>- graphic description of abused states<br/>- graphic description of a corpse<br/>- graphic description of nasal abuse</p><p>Read on with caution, but also enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER THREE: DENIED INNOCENCE</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of death and decay intensifies as they head down into the bowels of the home. Shadow doesn't like cellars; his home in Lower Westside didn't have one of the dank holes in the dirt and nor does his apartment complex. They're always cramped, darker than pitch and reek of earth, which inherently makes the hedgehog think of being buried alive. Despite his discomfort, he follows Topaz and the boy closely, swallowing his unease at the top of the stairs before heading down determined not to show just how spooked he truly was in front of either Human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christopher gropes through the air a few times before he finds a light chord and yanks it, not that the yellowed bulb does much for the windowless space. Grey, lifeless concrete floors stained by indiscernible fluids meet walls supported by the same brick used in the buildings' facade, while thick wooden beams forced into compacted dirt beyond hold the ceiling above. Shadow has to quash a desire to ask which room is above to avoid walking it once topside and shields his eyes from the glare with a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you're not taking us on a goosechase, boy," he huffs in equal parts anxiety and irritation, not wanting to be down there any longer than necessary. When Christopher locks in place and appears fearful, a soft growl escapes tan lips. "We haven't got time to run rings around the house. You're parents are already in custody and if you're fucking with me, you will be too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small cot that could easily fit a mother and pups with unmade, messy linens takes up one corner. Typical of abuse, the blankets are thin, threadbare and stained with marks bleach struggled to remove, no pillow or comforter despite the earthen chamber's chill. The distinct scent of piss and shit cuts through the scent of decay too, a potency suggesting the bucket tucked beneath was recently used but not emptied in days. "There were obviously Chaotics here recently," he states, omitting the potential blood and other body fluids staining the floor for the kid's sake. "Do you know where they went? How many were there? Did th-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuffling his feet anxiously, Christopher pulls on Topaz's sleeve and drags her down to whisper in her ear, eyes never leaving Shadow's sharp gaze as he speaks. His words are so quiet, the Superintendent can't follow their conversation, which surprises and irritates the ebon. All he can do is wait as his subordinate frowns and nods once before straightening, pausing to take the boy's hand and give it a squeeze as he tucks close to her side, but nothing could've prepared him for what Topaz says next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Christopher says this… isn't their room, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow knows he shouldn't feel surprised; any species capable of the abuse and neglect of Chaotics could be just as abusive of their own kind. Rage boils beneath his pelt and dark hands curl into fists, his own claws digging into his palms barely registering in his mind as a festering hatred he'd thought he had put to rest after Eggman's death bubbles beneath his pelt… until he sees the fear in Christopher's eyes as he tucks further behind Topaz, and his emotions suddenly evaporate, leaving nothing but a husk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are they somewhere else down here?" He asks the boy softly, his tone as hollow as his body, though nowhere near as heavy as the leaden fatigue settling into his bones. He feels pity for this boy, an outcast of his own kind treated like those they viewed as inferior. As he nods, Shadow can only speculate on how his own flesh and blood could treat him in such a way, but that's not the question he needs answering right now. "Show me where, then Topaz will take you outside." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hasn't looked away from Christopher since admitting he was kept in the cellar like property, nor does he now as the boy leads Topaz by the hand to a storage cupboard in the corner. Shadow thanks him and bids them a brief goodbye, but barely hears his Junior ask the boy a question even as he stares at their receding backs. On closer inspection the kid is skin and bone, his fragility disguised by the oversized, obviously second hand clothing that hangs off his shoulders and cinched at the waist, no better than a dozen other Chaotics before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once alone in the basement, Shadow turns back to the wooden doors between him and the Chaotics he came for. His senses no longer distracted by the kid and Topaz, the stink of death racks up in potency, invading his nostrils so fast and deep Shadow has to turn away. With a palm pressed to a brick wall for balance he weathers a wave of nausea so potent, he retches. There's a dead body behind that door - that he's sure of - but as he plucks one of his black quills with a hiss to pick the lock, he hopes there's at least a surviving pup to rescue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whimper as the lock clicks open reassurance, Shadow wastes no time pushing the door open and is forced to cover his snout with a sleeve as a fresh wave of rancid air floods into the cellar. The storage room is barely a four foot square, the floor is covered in a thin layer of newspapers soiled with urine and faeces, which most of is piled at the foot of the putrefying corpse he expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll need Sonic down here to take evidence snaps and prep the body for Schlemmer-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps what </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>take him by surprise and effectively end his internal cataloguing of the scene is the scrawny, shit-brown and dull grey Chaotic child who growls as soon as he takes a step in to get a better view. The boy is small and curled protectively on himself in a corner, looking like nothing more than shit-stained walls making a sound. He flashes yellowed, cracked teeth and large canid ears fold back against filth-caked fur, light blue eyes an unsettlingly sharp contrast against the darker, earthier tones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another whimper sounds and Shadow tilts his ear forward in an attempt to discern where it's coming from, but then a creature squirms and cries against the kid's chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A pup? He's too young to have fathered them, too old to be littermates. Perhaps from a prior brood? </span>
  </em>
  <span>A third whimper and Shadow realises the boy has a pup in each arm, which he clutches protectively now that Shadow is focused on them. The Superintendent glances back towards the cadaver. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, their mother perished…. I wonder how long ago? If she passed recently, so long as I can get the kid to come back to the station, they might still survive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks back to the boy and frowns, noticing his tail is nothing but a stub as it tries to curl around the pups. If that was a recent ordeal, having shit and dirt caked on it is a huge health risk. It's just one of a multitude of considerations flowing through the Detective Superintendent's mind as he reaches inside his coat. At this point, just moving a nanosecond too quickly could be the difference between squashed or rescued pups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he kneels in the soiled paper to be eye-level with the boy, Shadow knows he would prefer the latter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm with the police," Shadow says as he slips the leather wallet from his coat and opens it swiftly, unsure if this filthy boy will understand. He's doing his best to keep the situation calm because the dirty kid seems to be relaxing a little. "I'm Detective Superintendent Shadow. I arrested the Humans who put you here already, but I want to take you and those pups somewhere safe and get you fed. When did you eat last?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The initial fear from mentioning his Owners quickly twists into anger at the mention of food and large ears fold flat again, not an inch of ground gained. Internally, Shadow berates himself for trying to use food as a lure; he's still new to rescuing Chaotics, but he's known for a while now food is often used against an Owned pet to force obedience, enforce or discourage behaviour and generally control their energy levels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In doing so, Shadow seemed no better than an Owner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy," he states gently, slowly returning his badge to his breast pocket. The boy doesn't respond positively, but Shadow keeps his tone purposely level. "Your Owners aren't coming back and I want nothing from you, but those pups sound hungry." Right on cue, one of the babies whimpers weakly and curls into the boy, drawing his attention and settling his anger again. Shadow isn't about to let the opportunity slide. "Let me take you back to the precinct, we'll even stop along the way and get your pups there some fresh milk. Then I'll leave you alone, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't look convinced, but glancing down at the bundles in his arms the kid frowns. Shadow sees the older pup shaking and feels nauseous, hoping to Chaos he's afraid of possibility and not of the former repercussions of accepting such an offer. Except he freezes up, glancing at the rotting female not two feet away from his own position, then looks back to Shadow with a whine so sorrowful, the ebon feels it resonate in his bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow tries to keep the pity from his gaze. "We can't bring her with us," he states plainly, watching the boy carefully as his ears fold back. The canid child whines more insistently, loud enough it stirs the pups against his chest and they whimper pitifully on empty stomachs. The Detective sighs heavily and hangs his head for a moment, thoroughly considering what the kid might want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" He finally asks, making eye contact again as his own begin to water from the stench. The five seconds that follow are some of the longest in his life, his patience wearing thin when bile begins to burn his throat. "I can make sure she's comfortable," he offers, knowing it's pointless; she's been dead a while, but it seems like something a grieving kid might want. "Is that what you want? For me to go check on her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no hesitation in the kid Chaotic's nod. Relieved they're making progress, Shadow huffs a sigh and rises back to his feet, trying not to think about what now stains his pants. "Ok, I'll get her warm and comfortable so long as you promise you'll go with me afterwards." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another rapid nod and the kid braces his back against the grimy wall behind him and with a whimper, begins to rise to his feet on shaky legs, Shadow almost lurches to assist. The kid's former mistrust stops him just after his body pivots and Shadow forces his arms to stay at his sides, teeth grit in thinly veiled concern as the canid tenuously takes his weight and that of the pups on less than stable thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay there," the ebon orders more gruffly than intended, ruby eyes on the pups a moment before snapping back to distrustful turquoise irises. "Make sure you're stable before taking a step, okay. You wouldn't want to fall and hurt a pup. I can take one if needed, but let me see to your Mother first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trusting the pup not to do anything stupid, Shadow shrugs off his coat as he approaches the rotting female. There's numerous, soiled newspapers packed around her back, likely kicked there by the Chaotic kid in an attempt to keep himself and the pups in relative cleanliness. Piss, shit and baby spit-up adds a nauseating freshness to the rank scent of decomposition emanating from the corpse and Shadow is more than ready to smother the worst of it beneath his coat after closing her eyes when a small, furry bundle pressed to her chest catches his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows what it is without looking closely, so he focuses on the Mother for now. It seems she died in her sleep; eyelids rest in a jarringly serene position and her mouth is closed, though some of the flesh has already eroded to reveal blackened gums and yellowed fangs. Ignoring the disgusting body fluids and decay on the ground, Shadow kneels again to carefully tuck his coat over her smaller than average frame, careful to obscure the worst of her face with the collar as he says a quiet Christian prayer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After asking whichever God will listen to look after her eternal spirit, Shadow tugs his blazer and turns his attention instead to the smaller object at her breast. No matter how many he sees, a dead pup always pains the hedgehog to his very soul, especially when it's painfully evident he was just hours or a day too late to save them. Like this little female who, going by the distinct lack of putrefaction, lost her fight less than twelve hours before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As one might handle fractured glass, the hedgehog picks up the tiny pup and swaddles her in his blazer, making sure to keep her face free as if she needed to breathe. She's tiny and frail, a runt of thousands who didn't make it to childhood that reminds him not only of the cruelty of base Humanity as he traces the tiny frown lines of her stilled features, but the kind individuals he lost so long ago. Most pertinently, his sickly sister, who too seemed born simply to perish.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maria, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he silently names the dead pup, feeling tears well in his eyes. He can't tell if they're sad or angry anymore, but when he turns back to the kid holding his pups, the look on his face is one of conflicted emotions. "She's comfortable," he informs the boy, ignoring a crack in his voice as he strides for the stairs. "You promised you'd follow me out, so hop to it. It's getting late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's obvious the kid didn't want to leave the dead pup behind, but Shadow deflects his emotional state by remaining focused on the next task: the pups need milk, the kid needs food and all three- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Four, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shadow corrects himself, glancing down at the soiled, lost female in his arms- need a bath. She's just as filthy as her litter mates or the older kid and he doesn't feel right leaving her that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All four of them need a bath and I need a good night's rest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope Sonic is ready to run an interrogation, because I've quite literally got my hands full…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic smells the pups before he sees them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even out in the muggy night air, the scent of faeces and urine fill his senses and turn his stomach. With his camera hung around his neck, jacket thrown into the back of the car and long sleeves pushed to his elbows, Sonic is still too warm. His pelt has a light sheen of sweat that glistens in the street lamplight as he turns to face the home, unconsciously cringing at the literal incoming shitstorm that is the pups Shadow rescued from the basement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They've done some bad busts in the last few months, but this is probably the worst. Four kits, one of likely six or seven and three babies, all caked from ear tips to toes claws in dried excrement, reeking of pee and vomit. The eldest's fur is so badly clumped, it may need to be sheared rather than washed and beneath the dirt matting their bodies, all of them look thin, the child almost seeming to struggle to walk beneath that weight added by the pups in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic immediately reaches out to take them, but the boy freezes to the spot and holds the pups tighter, drawing a whimper from the semi-squeezed kits. The azure realises his mistake and raises his palms defensively, taking a step back towards the car with a conscious flattening of his quills, trying to look small. "It's chill, you can hold 'em. No problem! You wanna ride shotgun?" When the kid frowns and takes a stepback, Sonic verbally retracts his statement. "I meant up front of the car! Next to Shads! Means you'll get a great view as we head back to the precinct-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're not going to the precinct," Shadow interjects, his own bundle in the crook of an arm as he fishes in his pockets for his keys. Apparently, the kid hadn't known that either, because he snaps around to look at the Superintendent so fast Sonic is sure he hears his bones audibly crack. "Take some snaps of them as is and then head to the cellar. There's a cadaver down there that'll need evidence shots before Schlemmer arrives. I assume Topaz is going to contact the mortician?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taken off guard and still catching up with the conversation, the azure's response takes a second to be voiced. "Yeah, she… went with the other cops to book the Owners for abuse and neglect, plus charges for what they did to that Chris kid, but said she'd put in a call to the Schlem about the body." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Internally, he winces at just how quickly it's become </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk about dead bodies, but doesn't dwell on it for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls up his camera and plays with the flash attachment in preparation for some snaps, though he loiters a little, a burning question in his chest. As soon as Shadow looks irritated though, he quickly takes shots of the kid and the pups, followed by what he realises is a dead pup, his question is forgotten as he can't help but blurt out: "Shads! You can't take evidence from a crime scene! I know it's only a pup, but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She died in my arms," the ebon hedgehog bites back too fast. It's an obvious lie, but Sonic knows when to shut his mouth. Peach lips clamp into a thin line and Shadow huffs out his frustrations, his hand closing around and withdrawing his keys a moment later. "The cadaver inside is enough for a conviction," he states quietly and opens the front passenger door, nodding inside to the kid. "Lend this one the graceful passing you'd want for your own kit and let her die in transit. Understood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not the first lie he's told for his boss and it likely won't be his last, but it still leaves Sonic with an uneasy queasy feeling in his gut as he agrees. He watches silently as the Chaotic kid refuses to let Shadow hold a pup as he slides into the passenger seat, a crust of filth and dirt marring the leather in his wake. The azure detective tries not to think about what exactly is being smeared on the seats and looks back to Shadow. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Abode Café </span>
  </em>
  <span>tosses out their extra milk when they close. If you're quick, you might get a discounted dinner for the pups. I dunno where you'd feed the kid from at this time of night, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll figure something out," the ebon states as he moves around to the driver's side, already thinking of leaving. He pauses with a hand on the door handle and glances back to Sonic over the car, the first time they've made direct eye contact since the raid. The old Detective Superintendent looks suddenly very tired. "Take as many snaps as possible of the corpse, closet and the basement. I don't want these bastards walking on a technicality. Have them on my desk tomorrow, with the reports. You know where to find me if I'm needed beforehand."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can guess, yes… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sonic isn't thrilled to hear he intends to take the pups to the Den, but it's hard to find foster homes for even Human kids in Station Square, let alone Chaotics. They'll be safer and likely better cared for by the Squad than anywhere he could suggest in the city, so long as the boss allows it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And of course he will, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the azure thinks cynically as Shadow puts the old car in gear and slowly drives towards Lower Westside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Infinite has his cock too far up Shadow's ass to refuse the request-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Realising how dark it is, Sonic checks his watch and curses at his own poor timekeeping and memory. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abode Café </span>
  </em>
  <span>will already be long closed by now and regardless, Amy has been absent from duty for the last three days. Even if they were open, he wouldn't put it past Carl to refuse to sell his expiring milk to a Chaotic and instead pour it down the drain out of pure spite. He'll have to go somewhere else - not that Sonic has any other suggestions - and will be sour himself tomorrow from lack of sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amy… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He's tried to see her twice in the last three days, but her Owner and Café manager Carl Rose hasn't been forthcoming in his replies. While that isn't unusual in itself, Sonic has barely set eyes on her since their accidental tryst in Shadow's apartment in the week leading up to the Heat. It's been almost two months of frequent sick days without a proper explanation and Sonic can't help but worry she caught something in the filthy apartment. He can hardly </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr. Rose that they shacked up though. Especially in someone else's bed and questionably clean sheets; she might have gotten mites or mange or-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Step back and breathe, Blue. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He takes a deep breath, trying to find his common sense amongst the flurry of anxiety. They may not have spoken much beyond since then but Sonic can't shake the feeling they made a connection that night, one far deeper than awkward first times and sloppy-mouthed kisses. It felt so perfect, like they clicked in a way only Chaos could divine, which only strengthened concern for her welfare in such a consistent, prolonged absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For sure, Carl could be a dick, but he wasn't inherently an ass when it came to Amy. She was his property, an investment in his business and an asset to his family - if he even had any. To let a distaste for the friends she kept result in a potentially dangerous illness or death would be too asinine for the business owner. As such, Sonic comes to one conclusion: He's hiding something.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow, I'm going to find out what.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Memory Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Familiar voices, faces and circumstances, but it isn't all bad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h5>
  <strong>CHAPTER FOUR: MEMORY LANE</strong>
</h5><p>
  <span>He hadn't realised how long the raid had taken to finalise until reaching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abode Café</span>
  </em>
  <span> and finding the shutters already bolted. A quick check of his watch and the ebon had cursed and swung the car back around; it was eleven at night, far beyond the opening hours of most businesses close to the industrial district. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>General stores would also be closed, meaning if he wanted milk for the pups, he needed to hit Central's surrounding boroughs before the restaurants, cafes with liquor licenses and bars all closed up shop too. Shadow isn't particularly familiar with the area and has to scour the streets for open shutters, but the first few have already used all their supply or thrown out their dregs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hedgehog knows his old favourite haunt will have some, but he's also very aware they're tight on funds. Not wanting to go to Espio unless he has no choice, fatigue weighs on Shadow as they reach the next cafe he's aware of, a relatively new establishment on the border of Upper West and Outer Central. It's run down but seemingly in the process of being refurbished, fresh paint on window frames resting in stark contrast to the chipped cement in exterior brickwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow almost feels bad for asking them, but he's out of other alternatives. Telling the boy to stay in the car and keeping Maria in arm out if ease, should he return to the car empty-handed a third time, the ebon trudges to the door with leaden legs. Trying the handle and finding it locked despite the shutters still standing open, he rests the pup in the crook of his elbow and bangs a fist on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Police," he announces clearly into the wood, awkwardly fishing out his badge after knocking. When he hears nothing inside but can see the flicker of a light turning on, his patience thins and he barks more irritably: "It's Shadow, Detective Superintendent at the SSPD Chaotics Quarter. You're required by law as a citizen of Station Square to open your door on request of an officer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his relief the door opens, though he's disconcerted to be met by a Chaotic approximately the same age as Silver. A feline with soft lavender fur and white whiskers, the girl puffs her cheeks in comical irritation and raises a finger to her lips with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>shh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ma and Pa are sleeping," she informs the Superintendent in a whisper, opening the door as far as the internal security chain will allow. Her tail lashes with irritation behind her despite his badge, Shadow can't tell if she's being obstinate or serious. Her annunciation is almost perfect, very unusual for a Chaotic, but it comes at the price of emphatic inflection; her tone is flat and dismissive as she begins to close the door. "We're closed, even for Policemen. You'll have to come back tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blaze? Who are you talking to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a voice Shadow vaguely recognises, but can't place. The child feline freezes in place and whips her head around to a figure obscured by the door, claws flexing against the wood. "A man knocked really loud," the youngster asserts defensively, her tail fur fluffing slightly as heels click closer on the wooden boards beyond. "I told him to stop, since Ma and Pa are sleeping, and come back when we're open. They left me in charge! Why are you home so early?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babies don't usually follow schedules," the softer voice states in response. Apparently yielding to the other unconsciously, the small feline steps out of sight before the door is pulled open from the inside by another feline, this one pale pink. Her heavy fringe with a white streak frames turquoise eyes and prominent ears, the former of which light up seeing the hedgehog on their doorstep. "Detective! It's good to see you looking well!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Struggling to recall her name, Shadow wonders if he were ever privy to it before. "Thanks to you," he states truthfully, a slight smile forming on tan lips. The older feline smiles back as Blaze peers around the door behind her curiously, though a pout suggests she's still irritated her sister took over their interaction. "I never did thank you for your assistance, Miss…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Millie," the girl readily responds. Pressing her hands into her midwifery apron, she ducks her head slightly as her tone drops, with embarrassment. The white coverall stands in stark contrast to the deep blue dress beneath and she still has her nurse's cap pinned between her ears, fresh home from her rounds. "It's not my usual line of work, but... you're very welcome. It was nothing honestly. I'm only grateful I could assist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes lock on the bundle in his arms. "Is that a pup?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly reminded of Maria, he glances down with a frown. He's not sure if he should tell the feline this little one has passed, but he doesn't have time to ponder it before she's taken a step out of the restaurant and noticed anyway. "Oh, the poor thing…" Mille mutters softly, tucking the jacket tighter around her small body. "When did she pass? Has she had her last rites read, or are you planning a full ceremony for her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow loses focus; her tone brings back broken recollections of being driven through the streets of Station Square on the brink of death, her voice and the bumpy road all that kept his soul tethered to his body. The memory brings a surge of repressed emotion so strong he shudders, goosebumps numbing his skin in their wake as agony and terror combine into something new-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Superintendent Shadow." The firmer, concerned tone cuts right through the haze and the hedgehog snaps back to reality, ruby irises locking with frowning blues. His sense of danger slips away slowly, lowering his quills and bringing a burning sensation to his flesh. It feels like his very soul is aflame. "Are you okay…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't take long for Shadow to regain his composure, but the sweat matting his palms is hard to ignore. She may have asked the same question three or four times already but he's not sure; his trauma episodes are infrequent, yet all-consuming when one does occur, making Shadow not want to admit to having them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ebon manages to silently nod his head, but his hackles are raised and his muscles tense. To her credit, Millie notices the lingering distress but doesn't try to comfort him. Instead, the pink feline opens the door wider and ushers Blaze further inside with her tail, one Shadow realises splits into two near the tip, creating a strange fork. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It makes sense I didn't notice before; I'd been shot, but missing details that obvious...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to come in, Detective? I can make tea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," the hedgehog finally finds his voice, initially weak before clearing his throat. Shadow is thankful when she doesn't push the subject and gives him space to regain his confidence on their doorstep. It's been over eighteen months since his near brush with death, but the aftereffects continue to linger. "I have three more in the car; two pups who need milk and a malnourished boy. If I can buy any leftover milk, it would be appreciated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millie waves the mention of money away. "Don't be daft! You don't need to pay for produce that would be wasted in the morning," she comments as she invites him inside. When he stays on the doorstep, she leaves the door open and turns to walk away. "Seeing what we have shouldn't take long, and I am certain Amelia will keep you company after being so rude."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger feline goes pink at the whiskers, puffing her cheeks at her sister, but as soon as she's out of eyesight Blaze turns back toward the detective and scuffs the flat sole of her shoe on the floor. "If I knew you were Millicent's friend, I would've asked you in to wait…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine," Shadow asserts without much conviction. The girl is headstrong and self-assured, two traits uncommon to both her gender and Chaotics as a whole. It's hard to tell at such a young age if it will be carefully crafted into an asset or be a detriment to her prospects as an adult trying to carve a living, so he decides not to sugarcoat his response. "Be more courteous next time, especially with Human officers. One with an aversion to Chaotic kind might arrest you for such a blatant show of disrespect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender ears folding, Blaze clasps her hands before her, eyes cast to the floor as she nods in solemn agreement. "I'm… sorry about your pup, too." Given her prior emotionless statement, it takes Shadow off guard. The girl wraps her tail around her leg in obvious discomfort as she kicks at the floorboard with a hint of irritation. "Ma lost three between me and Millie but she never talks about them, won't even say their names…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tan lips press into a thin line before Shadow gently covers Maria completely with his jacket, hiding her from the impressionable feline child as he drops to a knee, speaking once she glances up. "This pup wasn't mine," he tells her softly, making sure to keep her gaze on him and not the still bundle in his elbow. "Even if she was, I'm an officer of the law. I cannot stop caring because of a dead pup. That is the strength of dedication, of love."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It hurts because we're the same; Chaotics born into Ownership.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Except I got lucky. This little pup did not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps that heavy statement to himself and instead gently squeezes her shoulder, hoping the gesture is a reassuring one as he speaks from experience, envisaging the girl the little pup was named in memory of. "Your Mother has that same strength, a trait I see in you. She may never speak of her lost kittens, but they will always live in her heart. I can assure you of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here we are," the pink feline interrupts from the doorway, an accidental buffer of time that allows Shadow to straighten and Blaze to wipe away the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. He regards the bulging paper bag Millie carries with suspicion, not at all convinced everything within is imminently perishable. "For the babies, I found two bottles of milk still with the cream and some teats for feeding."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Millie pushes the paper bag into Shadow's arms and takes the deceased pup in one swift movement. Thanks to the full bottles inside, the bag is exceptionally heavy and Shadow has to grasp beneath it with both hands, careful to support the milk bottles to prevent a tear. "Thank you," he offers, slightly bewildered as the feline pulls a folded piece of cloth from beneath an arm and carries the infant to the nearest table. "With luck, they will both survive the night with fresh cream in their stomachs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the midwife carefully extracts the stiffening body from his blazer bundle and wraps Maria in a soft-looking, pink blanket, expertly swaddling the small mass before picking her back up with utmost care. "For the young boy, I found half a loaf of bread, cheese and cured ham. Don't give him too much of the ham at once, though; it'll make him dehydrated on top of being malnourished. Just a sliver with every meal, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't wait for an answer, stepping past Shadow and out of the door with the bundle in her arms and waiting just beyond the threshold for him to catch up. The smile on Millie's muzzle is sad as she gazes down at the pup's serenity, a depth of personal loss from her own experience of sibling death that brought her to becoming a midwife until she inhales sharply and looks to the hedgehog still lingering inside the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Detective. Those pups will smell their dinner and start whining soon. Don't keep them waiting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boss." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tone loaded with potential problems, Infinite stops braiding his hair in preparation for bed and snaps his gaze to Gray, the eldest member of the Jackal Squad and Infinite's right hand. While the male's presence usually brought a sense of stability, his tentative tone creates a swirling nausea in the gang boss' stomach, who abandons the braid and lets his white locks fall to his shoulders as he turns to his bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He asks irritably. Gray is hesitant to elaborate, but tired from hours of working on the gang's new budget, Infinite has no patience. With the former commissioner no longer injecting his own money into multiple crime enterprises and Shadow focused on busting illegal fighting rings, breeders and traffickers, his own avenues of financial gain have begun to dry up. He stands from his bedroom desk in anticipation of being needed elsewhere. "Out with it, Gray. I don't have all night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The graying elder chews his lip. "Yer Detective is 'ere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jackal blinks, the nausea in his stomach twisting into fresh dread. "It's not Saturday," he states mindlessly. Shadow always came by at the weekend, staying one night before returning to his flat with Silver. They'd discussed having whole weekends or the odd weekday, but it was important to keep their relationship private. Shadow wanted to be seen at his registered address as much as possible, especially after the media flurry in the wake of his promotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those limitations in mind, Shadow's proposal is intriguing. Potential bonuses of the idea included more time with his sullen hedgehog, alongside financial boons. He's spent countless hours going through details, discussing and editing sections with the ebon to make it as pleasing to the commander as possible. It's a long shot certainly, but it would solve the mounting problems plaguing their daily lives in the wake of a safer, more Chaotic friendly Station Square. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That doesn't make his unexpected visit any less unsettling. "It's past midnight. What does he want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if in response, a high-pitched whimper erupts from below in the lobby. It's a sound that summons memories of an acquaintance from long ago, the prostitute with nowhere else to turn except a powerful client with two pups in her belly and not a cent to her name. The emotions that come with them are an intermix of fire and ice; her pups had become the Squad's pups until she left for greener pastures but with no financial backing, the Squad had to foot the bill entirely </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she had been an asset to the Den, their presence put a strain on resources that even the excess food rations meant to last months were compromised. His boys decided to go hungry to feed this outsider, a show of character Infinite would never demand of them but does not desire them to have to make, less when they're already low on food and money; so another whine makes Infinite's tail bristle with anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shadow is aware we're under strain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that a pup?" He asks in a tone suggesting he doesn't want an answer, which Gray is intelligent enough to notice. Clipped ears fold back and he looks back to the stairs, which descent adjacent to the lobby. It's the silent affirmation he both expected, but still didn't want. Infinite's emotions are in turmoil as he heads for the stairs; if a Squad member brought home a stray he could place the financial burden on said party or refuse without too much thought, but he's not sure he can refuse Shadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the steps rapidly down to the lobby, the jackal notes how the room quickly becomes silent beyond the whimpering pup. A second whine and Infinite realises his initial assumption was in fact wrong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pups, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he corrects himself silently, feeling his anger simmering beneath his pelt. Taking a moment to listen before stepping into the lobby, he identifies two distinct pup whimpers and the worried, almost silent growl of an uncertain older child. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Three pups. You've got to be delusional, Shadow. We can barely feed ourselves and you plan to leave three more mouths to feed?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Destiny's soft coos slice the silence, bringing him back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls would be excited to have pups to care for again, but a low snarl accompanies curled lips and visible fangs as Infinite finally steps into the lobby. He's not about to risk the health and wellbeing of his entire Squad to let the female members play house, nor does he intend to yield to Shadow's request without good reason or financial support. After all, the wellbeing of his Squad is still a priority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rekindled murmurs and quiet baby-talk stop the instant he steps into the room. It stinks, and the jackal can only assume the scent is coming from the newcomers; a baby in Shadow's arms and a pup carrying two more at his ankle, all of them caked with a dry, flaking filth that smells like excrement. The Squad that had flocked around them quickly disperses, except for the girls who stay in the shadows, obviously unwilling to leave the pups with just their boss and the detective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He considers ordering them away, but seeing Roulette clutching a paper bag filled with supplies quickly softens Infinite's initial plan to blatantly refuse. If Shadow had foresight to bring milk and sustenance, he may also have intentions of maintaining a level of supply support. Despite this development, Infinite keeps his gaze hard and unwelcoming, but through either stupidity or bravery Shadow stands tall and meets his gaze with confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why bother? He knows I'll listen to his suggestion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The older pup peers from behind Shadow's legs and it's quickly obvious he's trying to gain the boy's trust. Not wanting to scare the boy should he indeed end up staying at the Den, Infinite presses his lips into a grimace. "My office," he states firmly, glancing at the child and feeling guilty when the boy cowers behind Shadow's leg. "But leave the Rugrats with Rou and Desi. I don't want crying pups interrupting our business."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desi moves forward to talk to the older pup, but he shies away shaking his head vigorously. The ebon angles his free arm back in an attempt to reassure the kid, who whines and presses into his hand. It's enough to break Infinite's resolve even without further explanation, for he's seen and lived through enough to recognise terror in the boy. He's not going to fare well if left in anyone else's care just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infinite sighs and pinches between his brows, far too tired for any of this. "Fine. Bring them into the office." He looks over his shoulder at Gray. "I need you to move my desk to the back wall." The elder nods and moves off to do so. Infinite notes the oldest pup curiously watch as the elder's stubby tail exits the room, but turns instead to the girls. "Destiny, before you run bath water, gather any spare blankets we have to make a nest. The pups will sleep better that way. Roulette, make the boy something to eat while the milk warms. As for you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns back to Shadow, who bristles slightly under the jackal's gaze. "Once they're fed and settled, we're going to have words."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang boss strides off ahead, leaving Shadow and the pups alone in the lobby. The hedgehog lets out a quiet breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That went about as well as it could… </span>
  </em>
  <span>While he might be intimidating, Shadow is well aware of his soft spot for strays, especially those unable to care for themselves. The prospect of Infinite refusing to take them hadn't even crossed his mind, but that didn't make bargaining for their board or care any less tense. He expects their conversation later to be short though; offering a financial gain exceeding the pups' expenses will see to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft whine draws Shadow's gaze to the pup at his heel, where the older pup clutches the babies to his chest so hard, his claws have snagged the fraying fabric around each one. Shivers of fear and apprehension wrack his frame and make each soft whimper reverberate in his chest, which in turn unsettles the pups in his grasp. "Easy," the detective offers quietly, expression soft as the words make the boy jump. "Do what he asks, he'll protect you like his own. The girls will also take good care of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he doesn't react beyond looking away, Shadow kneels, places his free hand between his ears and gives his head a firm ruffle. The gentle murr he gets in response makes smiling to reassure the boy further easy. "I trust he will keep you and the pups safe. Can you trust my judgement?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes wavering with anxiety meet crimson, holding his gaze for a long minute before the boy finally - hesitantly - nods. The Detective smiles again and straightens up. Curling his now filthy palm into a fist, Shadow tries not to consider what transferred to his hand as he nods towards the common room and beyond that, Infinite's office. "Let's get the pups fed and settled, then we'll see about that bath while they sleep. You'll feel like a new jackal with all that grime and shit washed from your fur."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his relief, the boy follows behind without hesitation, stuck to the hedgehog's ankle as weary eyes take in new surroundings. Shadow can relate; his introduction to the old Den had been just as terse and frightening, not that he'd let it show. He'd spent a week barely sleeping due to strange noises, snoring bodies and an overwhelming desire to leave and never look back, no matter what Infinite thought of his decision; and he had nearly been an adult.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't imagine how hard this is for a child…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The office has already been cleared of the heavy furniture, each item pushed back to a wall to leave a large, unencumbered spot in the centre of the room. The boy hesitates at the threshold of the space, though Shadow isn't sure if it's because of how large it is or the old papers scattering the floor being too similar to his previous, newspaper-lined hell hole. Infinite isn't there yet, most likely gathering other resources for the pups' stay, leaving an unhappy-looking Gray in his stead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get rid of the papers" he commands without looking at the old jackal, acutely aware of the glare then cast at his cheek. "They're unnecessary, if the pups get diapers. The boy isn't incontinent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether he's also too tired to argue or under orders to do as the hedgehog says, Gray huffs and does as requested, shunting the excess papers aside to clear the room. Shadow glances back at the pup to reassure him only to see him watching avidly, wide eyes fixed on the strong elder. It takes the hedgehog far too long to realise he's unaccustomed to seeing others without a tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gray lost his tail as a pup," Shadow whispers, to which the kid looks up so fast his neck muscles click. The hedgehog struggles to empathise with this facet of the kid; he spent his childhood in a nurturing, stable environment while most Owned were told they were useless or stupid. He can't imagine the abuse Owned Chaotics born with part of a tail would endure. "But chose not to let it hold him back. He's the strongest jackal in the Squad besides Infinite despite his age."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the child can respond, the room erupts into motion; Roulette returns with warm bottles and Destiny with blankets. Shadow gently places the deceased pup into her own nest of old cloth before finally being allowed to take a survivor from the boy. They sit by the wall, the boy shuffling close to Shadow as they feed their pups and watch the office become a makeshift bedroom for the temporary addition to the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Shadow realises the boy is deadweight on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth of Shadow's pelt, the baby in his arms and soft suckling noises had lulled the exhausted child to sleep before he ate his dinner. Rather than waking him, Destiny gently pries the pup from his arms before Gray effortlessly transfers him to a large nest of sheets and blankets, tucking him in with an unexpected show of gentility. The younger pups pass out with full bellies soon after and are placed in the nest with their young protector, still swaddled in the old, grimy sheets to not disturb their sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wishing he could curl up with them but still with a report to fill out, Shadow takes a short, sharp cold shower in the jackal's en suite bathroom and gets to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's almost four in the morning when he puts the pen down and rubs his tired eyes, elbows planted heavily on the table. He's not had a coffee in hours or a smoke even longer, letting exhaustion seep through his usual resolve and weigh his eyelids down. He'd like to curl up in the jackal's bed and pass out, but refuses to do so before his report is finished, to be sure the Human bastards responsible for this neglect won't get away scot-free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even then, he's due back at the precinct in a few hours to read and approve the raid reports, not that Sonic would complain if he were late. If he's finished his own work yet, he's likely passed out at the office instead of making it home. The youngster is as driven as his old mentor, so Shadow doesn't question his ethics or decisions, but he is aware the kid will be anxious to get their reports filed and charges brought before holding time runs out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm hands encasing his torso pull Shadow out of his head and back to the chilly bedroom. With no doubt who slipped their claws between the buttons of his shirt and murmurs in his ear, the ebon leans into Infinite's touch and murs with contentment. Ebon arms fall lax to the desk as a wet nose probes his neck, sending light shivers through his frame before the jackal even speaks. "Come to bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not finished," Shadow retorts weakly, reaching up to grasp the jackal's forearm. Infinite snorts in his ear as deft fingers start unbuttoning the Detective's waistcoat and shirt. He doesn't try to fight it, especially not when those warm hands rub across his bare torso and stomach, melting into the seat and his jackal with embarrassing ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fin,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he whines tiredly, eyes closed as he leans into the jackal's cheek. "Not now, I need-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need sleep," the jackal huffs in his ear, slipping the clothing off Shadow's frame and leaving it hung over the backrest. Soft kisses to his jaw and neck melt the floppy hedgehog further, his chosen Mate barely conscious and exhaustion palpable. He slips his hands lower to unfasten the detective's pants, murmuring in the hedgehog's ear to keep him pliant. "Finish the report later, it isn't going anywhere. Come to bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't take much more to tempt the hedgehog to bed, pants discarded beside the mattress with his shoes and socks. Rather than initiating something more exhausting, Infinite bundles the exhausted hedgehog up against his chest and methodically licks the frown from Shadow's brow, gentle murrs reverberating in his chest until his Mate is little more than snoring pudding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a few minutes at most, but Infinite keeps grooming him in his sleep regardless, enjoying the sleepy murmurs and flicking ears his attention garners. He'd kill again to have this more than a single night a week. To have a willing lover and partner, to be relaxed and open - almost vulnerable - in another's presence in spite of his past. As much as he'll never admit it, Shadow makes him feel more than content; the detective makes him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the Detective has a distinct cowlick between his ears, the jackal finally stops grooming Shadow and nuzzles into his fur before taking a deep breath of his lover's scent; the familiar warmth of his body and pheromones beneath the jackal's soap leaving Infinite content. He falls asleep soon after with a smile on his lips and a flutter in his chest, tail curling around his hedgehog in an unconscious show of possessiveness as they slumber together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the first time I feel accepted, scars and all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I selfish... to want more?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wilted Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sleep is a myth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h5>
  <span>CHAPTER FIVE: WILTING ROSES</span>
</h5><p>
  <span>Gray misses his bed. The thin mattress is at least softer than the floorboards in his boss' office, which is an unyielding, cold and hard surface no amount of blankets, sheets and scrap material can soften. He struggles to get comfortable, wakes frequently through the night not due to hungry pups but the chill making old joints ache and tired, sore bones creak with every move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jackal has been too old for rough sleeping for a decade, the roof overhead not lessening the effect on his body. Gray can feel every nail and divot in the aged wood like fresh splinters, leaving him miserable by the time the sun peeks through thin blinds. Even desperate for rest he won't leave the office, not due to his boss' orders or misplaced obligation but his own integrity. Gray has dealt with enough pups to know without a mam, they need around-the-clock attention to survive. If a pup faded due to callous neglect, he'd never forgive himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though unfocused, soft femanine voices, the purest baby laughs and a scent of soap informs Gray the pups are being cared for in his absence. Reassured of their wellbeing and too weary to help, the old dog grabs his blanket and rolls over to get a few hours of broken sleep before being required to assist. Barely comfortable but determined to pass out nonetheless, Gray takes a deep sigh of content and is immediately hit with an acrid smell of rotting faeces, vomit and piss so potent, he gags and recoils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd expected perhaps the pups' soiled wrappings or sheets to await his scathing gaze, something he could toss aside and leave for later, but he's caught off guard to find the eldest pup curled up in his sheet nest, whimpering and twitching in his sleep. Gray is confused; he doesn't remember the boy crawling into his bed during the night - invited or not - but also can't fathom why the boy would do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We just met and I ain't been friendly. What's this kid doin', snugglin' up to strangers silent as a ghost?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Other members of the Squad might have snapped at him, which would be a concern given his shivering form if they hadn't been locked in the office all night. Glancing up into the room, both Rou and Desi have their hands full towelling off the young pups, suggesting the door has been unbolted an hour at most. Neither would have been neglectful enough to leave the elder pup alone while caring for his adopted littermates, which means he chose to worm into Gray's bed rather than seek comfort from the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gray looks down as the eldest jackal child scoots closer and buries his snout in patchy grey fur, shuddering in the throes of a continuing nightmare. He curls as small as he can against the old dog's side, clipped claws scrabbling uselessly in the sheets while filthy hands clutch old Gray's dishevelled chest fur earnestly. His body language begs for a ground against the replayed events in his young, disturbed mind and having been a scared pup once too, the elder can't bring himself to deny it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Filth from the bare pup flakes off in Gray's fur. He wrinkles his muzzle in obvious distaste for the vile stench turning his empty stomach and the necessity of now needing a bath himself. With a low, irritated growl he takes rough hold of the pup's scruff and hauls him away, grimacing as he deposits him back in the sheets. Released from his pup-sized chains, Gray stands and groans as his back complains loudly about his sleeping arrangements with an audible </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack, </span>
  </em>
  <span>drawing the girls' concerned gazes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the elder doesn't pay their concern any mind, gaze instead on the pup as he stretches in the sheets, bloodshot eyes blinking blearily in the low light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yer awake," Gray comments blandly, having not expected the deadweight to rise so early. When the pup's only reply is a wide, gaping yawn that flashes tiny, yellowed milk teeth and wafts him with breath so foul it resembles manure, Gray curses and waves the stench away. "Jesus Christ, boy. I think it's time fer a bath an' a good tooth scrubbin', before th'wallpaper peels off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not waiting for a response, Gray strides for the hall and when he can't hear footsteps behind him, has to check if the boy followed. His light-footed silence brings back recollections the greying old jackal had long since repressed; of training to be light on his feet and silent in step to feign effectively, for the years his Owner got him to train left-handed to strengthen more than his dominant side, and the ring name that followed him to every match until his last steak dinner in the human's opulent home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's drawn from memory by a gentle pull on his sleeve. Looking down, Gray's met with bright turquoise eyes full of more trust, awe and respect than the old dog feels he deserves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I look so innocent when I was a youngin? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He frowns, which in turns has the pup bristle nervously and back off a step, though he keeps a gentle hold on Gray's newly soiled shirt sleeve as if afraid to let go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was I this trustin' or is th'kid searchin' for somethin' I weren't missin'? An' why o'all Chaotics latch onto me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy there boy, I ain't pissed," he mutters as softly as possible, not too surprised when the child's floppy ears perk up moments later. He looks hopeful, his deformed stub waving in anticipation of acceptance so happily, it melts the uncertain rock in Gray's chest and brings the smallest smile to pale lips. "Let's get yer cleaned up an' get a good look atcha. Maybe then we can figure what t'call you an' those pups."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pup's tail stump goes into overdrive as he releases excited whines and whimpers, nuzzling into the elder's side in a show of affection. For some reason, Gray doesn't mind more shit getting transferred to his open shirt and chest fur, even barking a laugh as he wrestles the pup off and lightly scolds him for getting his fur and clothes filthy, to which the pup responds with whimpers and whines as he struggles to contain his emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, the little jackal discovers the joy of splashing water as he's cleaned up. Gray ends up just as soaked as the youngster, but he doesn't mind seeing the spark of life that enters the boy's eyes. The elder sees a lot of himself as a boy in him, still untainted by Human cruelty just enough to bounce back and thrive in a new environment and a lust for new things that unlike Gray, the little jackal will get to experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This little pup would get the life so many Chaotics were deprived of; the chance to succeed and make decisions, rather than just survive in Humanity's shadow. Even before emerging from his second bath an ivory fluffball likely to turn white with the winter molt, Gray had already decided on a name followed by echoes of a past the pup will thankfully never know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gray christens him while roughly towelling his head. Glistening eyes stare up at him from beneath the threadbare bath sheet, looking wide and innocent surrounded by fluffy pup fur. The shit and filth scrubbed from his pelt, the boy looks more suited to the name than Gray ever did, offering a fresh start for an old moniker he's let haunt him for far too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll call yer Ghost. How 'bout it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden </span>
  <em>
    <span>bang</span>
  </em>
  <span> beside his head jolts Sonic from sleep. Groggy, at least four hours from a full night's rest and shocked awake, the azure hedgehog throws his weight back in the chair and almost topples over the backrest, barely staying upright after panicking and grabbing for his desk. In the time it takes his heart to slow down, the Detective remembers the raid at the same moment as he realises he's still in his office, where he'd succumbed to exhaustion and slouched over the worn desk hours before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Questioning the suspects had run on for hours after the Human detectives got burned out. While Topaz had offered to take over, Sonic had sent her home with Chris at around one, wanting her to get the boy fed and bathed before a good sleep. "Stay home until Monday," he'd ordered, knowing Topaz would try to come in the following day. "We can write up the report when Shadow brings the seized pups in for processing. Until then, rest"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The female had looked relieved despite her initial desire to stay. Topaz had thanked the tired azure and bundled the dozing boy into her car, a police cruiser she lobbied for after her promotion. It was an older model but reliable, maintained by the same shop as Shadow's old girl, enough to ferry the young woman around safely after late nights or to early crime scenes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Left alone to question the two males and the female arrested at the crime scene, Sonic made sure to keep them wired on coffee and deprive them of sleep as well. The first male cracked after a third brew with three sugars, too exhausted to keep secrets any longer, the others falling like dominoes once the detective had proof their co-conspirator had already folded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The details would have made the hedgehog cringe a short year ago but now, he's just determined to shut them down for good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're drooling," the Superintendent interrupts his recollection with a curled upper lip. Sonic grabs his cuff and wipes his mouth vigorously, embarrassment flaring in his muzzle. He didn't mean to fall asleep at his desk. The added drool with accompanying snoring is the worst case scenario, but thankfully Shadow keeps on talking without comment. "I have your reports. Now, I need you to go through these old records. Find relevant documents to add to their charges while I process the case. Need a coffee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic notes the stack of files on his desk that weren't there the night before and internally groans. That's likely what woke him; a tree being dropped on his desk. Shadow must've pulled every file he could on the perps downstairs in the hope of finding even an unpaid fine or ticket, just to legally remand them in custody. Knowing Shadow, they're already organised by perp for ease, but the stack is an intimidating sight for his tired brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he debates his need for caffeine, it dawns on Sonic it's now Saturday. They should be at home having some downtime, not in his dingy office trawling the depths of the department filing system. One look at Shadow's determined stare is evidence that the ebon doesn't intend to let this go for a weekend though. Not until he's certain they can't walk away from potential charges and disappear into the city. The ebon has always been stubborn, driven by an immaculate internal compass Sonic admires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not about to question that resolve. If only good intentions could neutralise fatigue...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an audible groan, Sonic makes an attempt at straightening in his seat and drags a file from under an ebon palm. "Make it three sugars," he says tiredly. It's an expensive coffee, but Sonic still isn't accustomed to the bitter brew. He needs the sugar and creamer to offset the otherwise nauseating potency of a brew. He's still not accustomed to working with a sleep deficit, but it's par for the course in his Detective role. "And don't skimp on the creamer this time, it tastes like boiled crap without it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow snorts and heads to the kitchenette beyond his former closet office, leaving Sonic to flip open the first file alone, which turns out to be a  general overview for the female human. The azure learns her height, weight and name from the first subtitles before his vision starts to blur, whereupon he pauses and rubs at tired eyes, elbows planted on the desk for purchase. "Come on, Sonic," he mutters under his breath. "Just a few more hours…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we're lucky," the older hedgehog grumbles as he offers the Detective a mug. Sonic takes it gratefully, taking a deep breath of the energising liquid before downing half his milky, lukewarm coffee at once. He can still taste the bitterness, but it's masked by a heavy coating of sugar and thick milk and slides down his gullet with soothing ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to Shadow's chagrin. "What a waste," he mutters as he takes a seat on the worn guest sofa, his own steaming black coffee balanced on his knee as he reaches for a file. Sonic notices he's borrowed Infinite's pants; the material hangs loose from his thighs and bunches over his knees, though they're not as baggy as they used to be eighteen months before. "Try and taste it next time. You've already killed the flavor with additives, at least give it the time of day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic wrinkles his nose. "I'd rather eat my own sneakers after a run," he states with feeling, drawing his boss' humoured gaze as he turns a page of the file in his lap. Undeterred, Sonic sticks his tongue out and mimes gagging. "Seriously, it's only good to keep me awake. It tastes like dirt and my cooking had a baby, got into an oven, then baked to ash before being mixed with hot water and sadness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Focus. I don't want to be here all day," reprimands the ebon, but the slight smirk on thin, tan lips belies humour. "Just find an infraction the Commissioner or I would need to oversee the treatment of, to justify their stay over the weekend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't imagine the Squad are happy being left with three pups to babysit." Sonic uses a finger trace each line in the file as he speaks, not trusting his focus to keep track of progress. It's an amazing feat to speak and skim read at the same time. He's still not sure the Den was the best place for them, but with no other immediate options it had to do. He can only assume his mentor trusts they're being well catered for. "Did they settle okay? The older kid was super twitchy."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though after what I learned last night, I don't blame him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Detective leaves the last part unspoken. Shadow is bound to draw the same conclusion from the reports and Sonic feels nauseous just thinking about it; pups conceived by violence for pretty pets, the older one bought cheap for ring training bait due to his deformities, all left to starve when a buyer backed out of a sale after seeing the weak mother, reducing the Chaotics to little more than fur pelts and meat for sale after death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The atrocities are too real for the azure, who's still adjusting to the reality of Station Square's underworld. It certainly curbed his appetite as the hours dragged on, but Sonic isn't sure he'll ever look at cheap meat or fur-lined coats in the same way again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The babies passed out once their stomachs were full," Shadow states without a glance, sipping his coffee between sentences. "The older pup did the same as soon as the pups started to fall quiet, didn't even eat. When I left this morning, the babies were washed, dressed and sleeping again while Gray bathed the boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic raises a brow, pausing his seemingly pointless skimming to look at his mentor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Gray?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asks incredulously. "We're talking about the same old fart who hauled me out by my collar, right? The guy who threatens bodily harm on both of us whenever we go to see Infinite? </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>gave the boy a bath? Are we sure Gray wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>drowning him </span>
  </em>
  <span>or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ebon snorts and downs the last of his coffee, placing his mug aside and continuing to read. If he notices Sonic's gaze, he ignores it with conviction. "Turns out the old dog has a soft spot for kids," Shadow states softly, turning to the last page of the file and pausing to read the conclusions before closing it. "Especially those who also don't have a tail, it seems. How's Chris?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Went home with Topaz around one," the azure hedgehog adds as he stifles a yawn, tired eyes returning to his file. He finds a prior Ownership infraction that never got followed up and takes it from the woman's file, setting it aside for later. Two violations were worth a Superintendent or Commissioner's attention, no doubt. "He fell asleep in a chair downstairs pretty quick too, so I told Topaz to take him home. She was too distracted to be much help anyway, even with the other detectives gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low hum escapes tan lips. "You're both so worried about kids," the ebon mutters, not seeing Sonic roll his eyes in good humour. They picked up a lost child while on duty </span>
  <em>
    <span>one time</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it's now their calling card. "It's good they're getting some rest, though. I don't think Slater was prepared for that raid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reminded of his lost downtime, Sonic groans and necks the last of his cold coffee before separating the woman's files from the others and starting on one of the men. "Chaos, I wish I could go to bed," he grumbles half-jokingly. "But I wanna drop by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abode </span>
  </em>
  <span>first and check on Amy. I'm starting to worry…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow looks up with a frown. "Worry? You go to her cafe every day. Haven't you spoken to her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The azure shakes his head solemnly. "She hasn't been at work all week. I asked Carl about her and he said she's sick, but with the flu going around and that cheapskate unlikely to pay to get her checked out or treated, that's a long time to be out, you know?" He glances up, a little surprised to meet his mentor's gaze but it relieves his doubts slightly, as Shadow also seems concerned. "If he won't pay for medical stuff, I will. If he'll let me take her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go," the ebon commands, returning the second report to the stack beside him and giving Sonic no time to object before retrieving the old files to work through himself. "It's been a long night. Go talk to Carl and set your mind at ease, then go home and rest. I'll need you back in top form on Monday to present these reports to Towers. I'll finish up here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic blinks dumbly, his tired brain struggling to comprehend an early discharge while working an important case. When Shadow doesn't burst into laughter and toss the files back at him after the poorly conceived prank Sonic assumes is happening, the ebon's generosity finally sinks in. "You sure?" Shadow huffs in response, sending warm, fuzzy feelings straight to Sonic's legs. "I owe you big time! Thanks, Shads! Ask for anything and I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to shut up and leave, so I can focus." Shadow adds. His tone is somewhere between humour and irritation, not at all easy to discern. Sharp crimson irises remain focused on the old file he'd flipped open moments before despite the azure's boost in energy and emphatic thanks. "Come back Monday rested and alert. That's all I require in return. Now fuck off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to contain it, Sonic grabs his coat with an enthusiastic: "Yes Sir, Superintendent Sir!" The grimace on Shadow's muzzle is exactly what he'd hoped for, spurring a chuckle as he retrieves and checks he has everything he needs to hand. His keys, badge and gun all present, Sonic replaces his hat with a flourish and tips the brim at his supervisor with a cheeky grin. "See ya Monday! Don't work too hard without me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow huffs and leans back, opposite calf across a knee in fake content. "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sonic arrives at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abode Cafe </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the border of Upper and Lower Westside, he's surprised to see Carl is still opening up. In Amy's absence, the middle aged Human has struggled to keep to their usual schedule, but it's far later than usual to be drawing the shutters and sweeping the steps. Having walked there, the azure pauses a few dozen feet away to catch his breath, studying Carl Rose as he half-heartedly dusts the windowsills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being so late, he's bound to have missed the manual labourers and tradesmen breakfasts, which Amy said is a major source of income. He'd also struggle to be ready for lunch in time if Amy is still sick, leaving the business to rely on dinner time sales, which at best, usually scored barely a fifth of their revenue. Sonic frowns at the old man's back as he pauses to stretch his spine, the pain evident on his face, before giving up and bringing his broom back inside with a discontent mutter and spent cigarette flicked to the curb.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't get sucked into an argument, Sonic. Keep it cool and professional. You're just here to help out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With a steadying breath, Sonic straightens his stance and heads inside the cafe, head held high as emerald irises scan the dark, dingy interiors. Carl is still lighting lamps and not paying him any mind, back hunched by age and war to the door. Sonic tries to be as casual as possible as he waits for the man to turn and see him in the threshold, whereupon the old human startles with a curse Shadow would be proud of and Sonic grimaces in apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We ain't open yet," he huffs gruffly before the hedgehog can speak, slipping his matches into an apron pocket as he heads for the kitchen. Sonic presses his lips into a thin line, biting back an immediate rebuttal to remain civil with the Owner of his friend.  "Come back in a half hour," Carl adds in a raised voice from the kitchen. "I ain't got th'time to listen to you gripe this morning, boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his badge and gun, the year and a half of experience on the force dealing with people far more dangerous than Carl Rose, Sonic feels weak and scared faced with the man's ire. It's not just his tone but his position; Humanity resides above any Chaotic regardless of their job or station, and Carl in particular had dominion over Amy's future and livelihood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic swallows the niggling fear his speaking out of turn might fall back on her with difficulty, forcing confidence into his tone. "I'm here for Amy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All sound ceases in the kitchen. The bang of pans and clatters of cooking utensils comes to an abrupt halt without warning, soon followed by the heavy steps of an angry Human as Carl comes to the foyer with a face like thunder and a spatula still in hand. The azure can't keep his gaze from straying to the utensil, feeling his quills twitch with uncertainty as Carl smacks it against a palm to punctuate his words. "What'd you say to me, Chaotic?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the air leaving his lungs, Sonic struggles to draw breath until Amy's sweet smile crosses his mind. It's been two months since their foray in Shadow's apartment but his conviction that she's the girl he'll wait an eternity for hasn't faltered. Swallowing his fear, Sonic meets the man's gaze again and sets his jaw in defiance, refusing to be intimidated now. "I said I'm here for Amy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man clenches his fist around the spatula handle but Sonic stands firm. "She's still sick, right?" The hedgehog asks with a hint of concern. When Carl doesn't respond or even move he keeps going regardless, trying to neutralise the tension with a soft smile. "I get it; you ain't earning much with Aimes off work and meds are expensive. Let me take her for treatment and I'll pay any fees myself, Mr. Rose. I just want her to get better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet yer do," the man states with malice dripping from every syllable. Taken aback by the response and unnerved by the slap of the metal spatula against the man's bare palm, Sonic's quills raise and he takes a step back toward the door. "But she don't need the likes of you sniffin' about her ankles, so get lost before I call yer Commissioner and get yer stricken from the force fer harassment and perversion, you horny little shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Horny? Did Amy tell him about that time? Or did he figure it out? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Rose," he tries again, raising his palms as the human takes another step forward. This isn't good; even as an officer of the law, Carl's word would be worth ten times what Sonic offered. If they get into an altercation, he'll be fired on the spot once an investigation starts. "Sir, please. I don't want anything more than to make sure she's healthy. I haven't seen her in a week and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Out," </span>
  </em>
  <span>the man reiterates, his advances forcing Sonic to comply or risk getting whipped across the face with the metal spatula. "You and tha' asshole boss o'yours ain't welcome here no more, and if I catch you </span>
  <em>
    <span>lookin' </span>
  </em>
  <span>at </span>
  <em>
    <span>my property </span>
  </em>
  <span>from across the street, I won't hesitate to </span>
  <em>
    <span>defend it </span>
  </em>
  <span>with whatever I got to hand. Now get the fuck off my property and don't come come back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slams in Sonic's face, leaving the azure bewildered and a little overwhelmed on the steps. The few souls wandering past on their morning commute who paused to witness the drama quickly scurry back to their lives, the young detective lost in his own personal vacuum of concern and grief that weighs his quills to his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aimes... I hope you're okay…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barely ate in two days, the only water gained from thin broths and soups handed over late at night, once Mr. Rose had closed up and headed to bed. They're always cold, the leftover scraps from the cafe thrown into unused broth and served like a dog on the floor, not even a spoon to scoop up the larger pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too hungry to sleep but too tired to focus, Amy huddles in the corner of her mattress with her knees to her chest. Exhaustion drags at heavy lids she refuses to let close, bruises on her arms, chest and stomach aching. She hasn't eaten since last night's meagre meal and doesn't want to risk her next meal getting trashed like it was a few days prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started just over a week ago, when she woke up feeling sick. As expected of her, Amy had gotten up and set to work just as she always did, hoping the nausea would settle in time and to her relief, it had. When the second day was exactly the same she got worried and on the third, she told Carl. He told her to keep working and see how she felt on day four, as he couldn't afford the fees or to lose the business of taking her to see a doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, she'd woken up at three and immediately thrown up all over the bed. The relief was instantaneous, but without spare sheets and no access to the laundry room without Carl's keys, she had been forced to wake him. Her Owner hadn't been happy to let her shower or rinse her sheets, docking all of her tips from the previous week to pay for the extra water use before locking her in her room with a bucket to rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day five came and went stuck in that room, naked and boiling hot. It felt like she had a fever located in her stomach alone, an unyielding ache that either constantly demanded food or tried to toss it all up again without warning. It was hell, leaving the hedgehog dehydrated and fatigued until that evening, when her Owner finally caved and took her to a clinic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life since they returned home had been hell; Carl locked her in her room during the day, ran the cafe alone and got drunk while he worked, then returned to take out his frustrations on the girl before leaving her scraps and going to bed. Every day since her diagnosis has been an endless cloud of pain and fear punctuated by vomit. Her lips are dry, her eyes are bloodshot and her skin is peppered with dry bile and blood, all because of a night with her beloved Sonic too close to the Heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Congratulations," the nurse had said to Carl with a bright smile. "Your Chaotic is pregnant!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Debatable Fortunes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luck and fortune are in the eye of the beholder.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CHAPTER 6: DEBATABLE FORTUNE</b>
</p><p>By 9pm the babies are fed and sleeping soundly, thanks to Shadow returning with cream-laiden milk and rusk biscuits the pharmacy recommended for their ever growing desire to chew everything. They filled their bellies and gummed the hard rusks until passing out in contentment, so Gray assumed Rou and Desi would get Ghost bathed and tucked in with ease while he spent the evening catching up with Rouge at the bar.</p><p>He's halfway there before realising he's being followed.</p><p>Gray assumes the worst, anticipating a hit from one of the tiny gangs that sprang up after Nack's incarceration. Pelt fluffed and a lip curled in warning, the jackal ducks into a nearby alley and melds into the shadows to wait for the assassin to walk past his hiding spot. He doesn't intend on killing them, just roughing the opportunist up a bit to dissuade further attempts. Claws flex on the cool, worn brick at his back while sharp eyes watch the alley entrance, the buzz of impending violence alight in his veins.</p><p>The instant a figure steps into the flickering street light though, the tension evaporates from his body so fast it weighs on his old joints. It's no upstart looking to start another turf war but Ghost in his borrowed pyjamas, barefoot and silent when he peers into the dark alley with light blue eyes. In the yellow lamp light, pale off-white fur looks yellow, but the pup's nervous demeanour and small stature are unmistakable.</p><p>"Jesus <em> Christ," </em> the elder states emphatically, uncaring his tone makes the kid jump an inch in the air then withdraw back to the street, wide lapis irises meeting angry ambers before they flicker to the filthy concrete. "Don't <em> sneak up on people," </em> he scolds as he strides out from the alley. "Let alone you should be back a'the den <em> . </em> The streets ain't <em> safe. </em>You coulda got lost or worse, got-"</p><p>Ghost whimpers, and old jackal trails off as the child shivers and shakes beneath his harsh gaze. His deformed stub tucks as close to between his legs as it can and pale fur flattens in submission, all of which makes Gray feel like shit for threatening the boy. "Jesus Christ," he repeats, softer this time as he pinches the top of his muzzle and takes a deep breath. "Now what'ter I do…?"</p><p>Part of the old dog wants to tell Ghost to turn around and return to the Den alone, but he knows that isn't a viable option. It's not unheard of for even legally free Chaotics to go missing in Lower Westside after dark, let alone escaped pups awaiting legal paper proof of their release. Gray could also walk him home, but that's a one way ticket to not seeing Rouge again until the pups find a sponsor or get adopted, which could be weeks.</p><p>The pup utters a soft whine. Tired amber irises crack to see the boy looking hopeful again, ears raised high and stub swaying in the warm night air like he knows Gray has no choice. Uttering a low growl under his breath, the old jackal turns on his heel and continues walking to the bar. "C'mon, boy," he mutters in defeat without looking over his shoulder. The scuffle of bare claws on the sidewalk confirms Ghost heard the order. "Just this once, y'got it? Next time yer walkin' back alone."</p><p>
  <em> Not that I'd ever follow through with th'threat… </em>
</p><p>Stepping into the aging establishment, Gray pauses in the foyer to hang his coat and hat on a hook, paying Ghost no mind as he hangs nervously in the doorway. A moment later he's sitting at the bar ordering a drink, sliding enough money to pay for a couple across the old wood to the chameleon barkeep. "I'm gonna need a glass of juice," he states when Espio silently raises his brow. "Water it down some. I don't want 'im gettin' a sugar crash. I ain't got the stamina to carry 'im home."</p><p>Espio glances around the bar with a frown, wondering if the old dog has finally lost his marbles before noticing the young jackal lingering inside the foyer. His presence raises more questions than provides answers, but Espio nods for the boy to enter as he retrieves a carton of orange juice, speaking only once the boy in baggy pyjamas tries crawling onto the stool beside Gray. "Do I want to know the details?"</p><p>"Ask yer fuckin’ detective," he huffs, then takes a long drink of his glass while watching Ghost try to clamber into the bar stool for a solid ten seconds. Eventually, he sighs and lifts the smaller jackal into the chair by the scruff. "The Den's gettin' busy these days, with Shadow visitin' more often t'work on tha' proposal. Ghost ain't even th'alf of it."</p><p>The chameleon watches 'Ghost' glance up at the old jackal with adoration before turning to his watered juice, taking a tentative taste before beginning to guzzle down the sweet beverage. "It's been a while since Shadow has visited more than once a week," he observes nonchalantly, quietly glad his friend isn't drinking so much even if it comes at the cost of lost revenue. "The last time I saw him, he implied the proposal was complete and about to be submitted for approval. Rouge actually wants to talk about it tonight… I assume you're on board?"</p><p>"Like I were given a choice," Gray grumbles into his glass, about to take another drink before placing it down untouched. "Look, I ain't sayin' it's all bad; the boys'll 'ave a more stable place t'lay their 'eads at night an' a chance to go straight, but th' path t'hell is paved with good intentions. I don't even know I got th'energy fer what they want me t'do. I ain't no spring chicken, boy."</p><p>"Thank Chaos for that; I didn't fall in love with a chicken."</p><p>Gray springs from his stool with renewed vigor to meet his lover as she steps out of the back. It's been weeks since he last had time to visit and he's missed her potently, unable to keep his hands from her waist as he draws Rouge close and hungrily captures her lips. The female melts into his chest and rises to her toes to lessen the angle, an absent hum at the back of her throat.</p><p>Until Gray abruptly ruins the moment by reaching down and squeezing her ass. The white bat draws back with a gasp and playfully backhands his bicep. Gray chuckles but doesn't let go, massaging her butt carefully with his claws. <em> "Horny old dog," </em>she admonishes him with a smirk. He smirks back and leans in for another kiss, only to whine when he's gently pushed away. "Chaos Almighty! It's been a few weeks, not years! We need to talk about-"</p><p>"Th'proposal," he interrupts and pulls her close by her ample ass once again, enjoying the little squeak she utters as her nipples press into his chest. He leans closer and nibbles her ear, begging her to give in and accept his physical adoration before anything else. "It can wait 'til later," he whispers into her flesh, enjoying the shiver of anticipation that slinks down her spine. "I missed yer, an' I won't be able t'focus wantin' ter rip tha' dress off n'fuck-"</p><p>"Perhaps this conversation would be better had <em> away from the impressionable child?" </em>Espio interjects with urgency. Ghost has finished his fruity drink and is staring at Gray's back with wide, curious eyes, stubby tail swaying slowly in uncertainty. Espio then adds a touch of distaste to his tone. "Tone it down or take it upstairs, because I don't want to see it either."</p><p>While the old jackal doesn't respond, Rouge twists in his hold to see who Espio refers to. Seeing the young pup perched at the bar, muzzle fur discoloured a faint orange from his hastily devoured beverage, she wriggles free of Gray's possessive grip to go over to the kid. "You're so <em> cute," </em> she praises the boy, quickly reducing his anxious disposition to a contented mess as she ruffles his head fur and adopts a sweeter tone. "Where did <em> grumpy old Gray </em> find someone so <em> adorable?"  </em></p><p>"I'm not <em> grumpy," </em>the old jackal huffs, sending the chameleon a sharp glare when he snorts. "Shadow found 'im on a raid. He an' some youngans are stayin' at the Den a while."</p><p>The pup whines softly, leaning into her hand as she scratches his one flopping ear, the other still perked attentively while Rouge coos. "You got a name, little one?" She asks softly, then follows his gaze as striking blue eyes turn back to Gray. Rouge glances between them before turning her attention back to the pup and cups his cheek. "You don't speak?" She asks, smiling sadly when he slowly shakes his head. "That's okay. You're cute enough that no one will care. Has the old dog given you a name yet?"</p><p>Behind her, Gray doesn't respond. He's far too busy watching the love of his life talk and touch the boy so gently, it makes his heart melt in his chest. He hadn't appreciated their similarities - bright lapis eyes framed by pure, white fur - until they were together. Now for the first time, the old dog laments his gradual decline in fertility Moe noticed during his last few years woring as a stud male, a boon they abused countless times to never need to avoid pups during trysts.</p><p>"Ghost," the old jackal interjects, barely able to breathe or even swallow when they both look back at him. Rouge is one of few who knows the significance of the name and it shows in her surprised gaze. His mate smiles sadly, to which Espio pauses shining the glass to raise a brow at them both. Neither notices however, their eyes locked across the bar, and Gray can't help but wonder if she feels the same. "I named 'im Ghost."</p><p>"Ghost," Rouge echoes in a whisper. "The name suits him."</p><p>--</p><p>It's almost ten in the evening when Amy sees her chance. With the cafe closing for the night and Carl unwilling to shoulder the burden of washing the dishes again, Amy is released from her room turned prison and deposited in the kitchen under strict orders; do the dishes, dry them and put them away without fuss, she'll get to eat tonight, though he's already set aside a small meal.</p><p>When she finishes the kitchen and Carl suggests having a bath after eating, Amy thinks he finally feels guilty for how he treated her, until his closing comments while taking out the trash. "You got an appointment in th'mornin', girl. Once yer issue is sorted, we can put it behind us an' get back to work proper, arite?"</p><p>Unwilling to draw more of his ire - or another round of getting beaten - Amy smiles and nods, thankful her Owner is not intelligent enough to realise the quirk of her lips is a fallacy. She isn't naive enough to think he's looking out for her health, and if her "issue" is the life growing in her stomach, the Chaotic knows what his solution will be.</p><p>Money under the table and an untrustworthy human destroying the gift Sonic gave her, a procedure with a risk of death.</p><p>Having grown up in the Old Quarter slums before being sold to bolster her parents' terrible finances, Amy saw plenty of young and old mothers undergo backstreet abortions after the Heat. It was a surefire way to reduce medical bills and future expenses, but the immediate dangers made it a method of the desperate; too many women contracted infections from dirty equipment, bled out or simply became barren due to the procedure, taking mothers from children and ruining lives at every turn.</p><p>Amy watches him go and clutches her stomach, both frightened of death and unwilling to let Carl kill her baby. He won't give her a choice, not that she wants to see her own flesh and blood sold off as soon as they're old enough either. The growing nausea in her stomach of knowing tomorrow could be her last day on Earth and never knowing true freedom, love or motherhood sends panic through her veins.</p><p>Her eyes dart around the diner for something to ground her, but when lapis irises settle on the bolted front door her body moves without thought. She needs a chair to reach the sliding locks, but she's strong enough to wriggle them free of their housing in seconds, every squeal of metal on metal sending fresh spikes of anxiety straight down her spine. </p><p>By the time she hops down and moves the chair aside, her quills are on edge and her hackles are raised. The door opens with a creak of aged hinges and Amy glances over a shoulder, expecting to see Carl red faced and angry thanks to all the noise, but he's still out back dealing with the trash. Clammy summer air wraps around her bruised, naked body, inviting Amy to run as she turns back to an open door representative of the life she wants.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Amy flees into the night.</p><p>Her bare feet sting from pounding the pavements without shoes or even socks. She runs without looking back even when she hears Carl Rose yell in anger behind her, ducking through dark alleys and treading in broken glass without pause until she's too tired to carry on, and even then she pushes herself further into Lower Westside before daring to pause for breath.</p><p>The streets are woefully empty, the Lower quarter mostly full of boarded homes and squatters peering through broken windows. Amy isn't desperate enough to beg help from the vagabonds, so she sucks it up and keeps moving, staggering as the pain in her feet and shaking legs threaten to leave her vulnerable to those willing to venture out that stuffy summer evening. </p><p>Amy quickly feels chilled, either from the sweat evaporating off her fur or the shock and pain assaulting her system. She falls against the nearest alley wall and sobs, her body shaking as tears stream down her face. <em> I'm so stupid, </em> she adonishes herself silently, claws digging into the brick as her legs bow and quiver.  She leans her forehead against the warm facade. <em> I don't know where the police station is, let alone where Sonic lives. I have no money, no clothes, nothing... </em></p><p>
  <em> Chaos help me. </em>
</p><p>As if in answer to her silent prayers, there's a noise. Fuschia ears prick up and choking back another sob, Amy struggles toward the sound on burning feet. She relies on the wall to keep her upright and leans heavily against the brick when she reaches the street, swallowing a gasp of pain when adrenaline runs dry and her ripped feet begin to register properly in her brain. This is her only hope; she knows it without doubt as she peers around the old building and into the back alleys beyond.</p><p>A door up a few stairs shuts behind someone. For a moment the fuschia sags believing it to be another private home, but soon realises it's not. A small, weathered sign declares the building to be <em> Rouge's. </em> It takes Amy a long moment to recall this is where Sonic said his boss liked to drink and knew the owners quite well, <em> Chaotic </em>owners who wouldn't hand her straight back to Mr. Rose, though she hoped for a familiar face.</p><p>Mustering her strength, Amy pushes off the wall and stumbles towards the building, unweary of the bumpy cobblestones and additional glass beneath her feet. She focuses only on her goal, lunging for the rickedy stair rail as soon as she's close enough to grab it and almost falling flat on her face on the bottom step. </p><p>It takes a lot of energy to drag herself back upright and crawl up the steps, even more so to open the heavy door. When she does manage it however, the sudden <em> bang </em>of the wood swinging into the foyer wall and a cry of surprise has everyone within staring right at her without introduction, both a blessing and a curse as the edge of her vision begins to go black with exhaustion.</p><p>A child cowers behind his Ma as an aging jackal steps in front of them defensively, an unusual creature behind the bar pausing his work to stare. There's no sign of either hedgehog she'd been searching for and she sags against the door, clutching the handle for dear life as her other hand comes protectively to her belly.</p><p>She whispers a name, then everything goes black.</p><p>--</p><p>It's been a busy day for the ebon Detective. Normally, he'd have gone with Gray and paid the bar a visit, but he doesn't have energy to entertain the banter nor the need for some liquid courage to visit the jackal with. They're already acquainted for the evening and will likely soon both pass out, removing the limbering need of alcohol to relax Shadow's anxieties.</p><p>When finally returning from the police department at dinner, he had been assaulted with bland stew then left to his own devices while the girls readied the babies for bed. Shadow had taken the opportunity to bury Maria in the yard, using an old shoebox as a coffin. Once finished, he marked the site with a cross fashioned from sticks and twine and knelt before the disturbed dirt in prayer.</p><p>Unfamiliar with Chaotic rites, he'd silently thanked Millie for her whispered blessings the night before, mumbled what he knew of Christian burial rites and asked God to guide her safely to the other side, whatever that was for the Chaotic faith. It didn't feel adequate, but it was all he could offer. Standing with his crimson irises locked onto the pathetic, wonky cross, Shadow clenches his fists and sets his jaw in defiance as he looks to the Heavens.</p><p>
  <em> I'll protect those I care for, the weak and the misfortuned, no matter the cost, until the day I die. That I swear to you, Maria. </em>
</p><p>He returned to the Den in time to see Gray leaving for the bar, a far whiter Ghost clad only in pyjamas in tow. Shadow smiles at the pup's brazen adoration of the elder and wonders how he'll take to being idolised by the boy, but he doesn't try to stop him. Instead, Shadow quietly informs Desi the pup has gone with the old dog to visit Rouge and bids her goodnight, foregoing a game with the boys and a drink with Infinite to rest.</p><p>Shadow is so relieved to hit the mattress he doesn't take off his clothes, crawling onto the sheets with a tired groan. Infinite isn't far behind, pausing in the door to observe his chosen mate curl in on himself as his bushy tail lightly sways behind him with thinly veiled adoration. He's not sure what he did to deserve this newfound happiness, but he basks in it with a faint smile on his muzzle, staying still to avoid disturbing the tired hedgehog as he passes out.</p><p>"Stop staring and come to bed. It's disquieting."</p><p>Then the moment passes; the jackal steps into his bedroom and closes the door with a snort. "At least take your shoes off," the jackal chastises in mock anger, pacing around the bed as he unbuttons his shirt. Shadow groans and pulls a pillow over his head, which Infinite pulls off and bears down on his lover with a flash of his fangs. "Unless you want me to teach you some manners, get your dirty shoes off my <em> sheets, </em>Detective."</p><p>If he's even remotely intimidated, Shadow doesn't show it. He rolls onto his back and throws an arm over his eyes with a grunt of irritation. "Fin, it's been a long fucking day." He states, bracing a shoe on the mattress and splaying his other leg to the side. To Infinite, it's an invitation before Shadow even clarifies. "If you want them off so goddamn much, do it yourself."</p><p>"Lazy bastard," the jackal mutters and stands up, slipping off his shirt and throwing it over the nearby armchair. Shadow peaks under his arm to watch Infinite undress, appreciating the fine lines and smooth muscle beneath his fitted clothing with a soft murr. Mismatched irises lock with half-lidded crimsons and the jackal can't keep the sly smirk off his lips, purposely keeping his tail in the way of anything interesting. "Enjoying the show?"</p><p>Shadow hums quietly, little tail gently swaying between his legs. The gangster rolls his eyes, turns back to the bed and yanks the hedgehog's shoe off the sheets with enough force to startle the sleepy male. "I said no shoes on the bed," he states, deft fingers unknotting the thick laces without breaking eye contact with his quarry. "Were you born in a barn, hedgehog?"</p><p>The ebon seems frozen in place, clawed fingers clutching at the sheets as he watches Infinite carefully take off both shoes, only to discard them haphazardly to the floor. His mouth dries when Infinite crawls onto the bed and straddles his thighs and begins to work on his pants. "You obviously need to learn some basic <em> manners </em> if you want to sleep in <em> my </em> bed," the jackal adds quietly, the <em> zip </em>of the hedgehog's pants sharp in the darkness. "So prepare yourself, Detective; your day is not over yet."</p><p>"God I hope not," the hedgehog groans, already bucking into his lover's looming presence. "It's been too fucking long…"</p><p>"So impatient," Infinite chastises, pushing dark hips back to the bed with firm hands. Once sure Shadow is going to stay still, the jackal pulls his borrowed pants down to the hedgehog's knees and leans closer. Purposely pressing their sheaths together as he does so, he drinks in the gasp of delight he's rewarded with. "Some things never change, do they, Shadow? You never were one to tolerate delayed gratification."</p><p>The ebon opens his mouth and Infinite rolls his hips in response, sharp fangs on display when Shadow whimpers and arches up beneath him, neck beautifully displayed as his head rolls back in the sheets. Infinite wastes no time drowning the sensitive skin in attention, nipping the supple flesh before grazing his tongue up a quivering adams' apple, all the while rocking into Shadow. </p><p>He can feel them both getting hard and groans as the sensations in his nethers intensify, delighting in the high whine of need his prey utters as his tip slips from its sheath and is immediately met with a rough thrust of Infinite's swelling pouch. "Exposing already… I guess most things never change, hm?" Shadow can't even growl, breathless and shaking beneath the licks and kisses, the fiery sensations and the hands now roaming his toned flesh. </p><p>"Though these muscles…You should be proud of them. You're far healthier than you were before. Much more for me to <em> grab onto." </em>Infinite accentuates the point by taking hold of a thigh and digging his claws into the firm muscles and shudders himself as Shadow's thick, aching arousal slips entirely free of its sheath with a low groan. "Mm, I bet that feels better… Ready to learn now, Detective? I'll make sure it's a lesson you won't forget…"</p><p>A knock at the door stills Infinite on his lover. He waits a second, giving whoever it is time to reconsider disturbing them, then sits up on Shadow's legs with a snarl when they knock again. "This better be <em> important," </em> he growls, gaze latched onto the door as the hedgehog beneath him desperately tries to catch his breath. "It's Saturday night. You know I don't <em> work </em> on Saturday night."</p><p>"Forgive me, Boss," Gray's distinct voice travels through the old oak in a tone that relaxes Infinite but tenses Shadow up in equal and opposite measures. With a fleeting and almost apologetic glance back at the hedgehog, Infinite sits back on his haunches and listens closely. "I weren't sure who else t'ask. There's been an incident, at <em> Rouge' </em>s. She's fine, but th'chameleon suggested I get the pup back here-"</p><p>"Whatever the boys did, it can wait until morning," the gangster boss interrupts over a shoulder, audibly irritated. "I'm busy."</p><p>"No, Boss. You don't understand." His tone draws Shadow's attention, who angles up on his elbows to stare at the closed door with ears raised to attention. "Th'boys weren't involved. I was just grabbin' a drink with Rouge when a young, pink-furred girl stumbles in all battered and bruised. She were pale, got no clothes or shoes, were bleedin' bad from glass in 'er feet... She managed t'say a name before passin' out, but-"</p><p>"Who's name?" Shadow asks almost urgently, already reaching for his crumpled pants. The jackal swings his leg over and sits on the mattress with a disappointed frown, his own hardness now dwindling as Shadow's own recedes, leaving just a damp spot on his stomach to prove it was ever there. "Gray, I swear to <em> Christ </em>, who's name did she say before she passed out?"</p><p>"She asked fer Sonic, but I figure you'll do in a pinch, toothpick."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Blunt Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emotions and truths are spilled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h5>
  <span>CHAPTER 7: BLUNT TRUTHS</span>
</h5><p>
  <span>The girl doesn't stay unconscious long. By the time Knuckles has gathered her into his arms and started carrying her upstairs, she begins to come around. Still groggy and confused, she weakly fights against his strong hold until she's carefully placed into an old, weathered armchair, whereupon she tries to stand and cries out as her weight embeds the glass further into her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy," the echidna tries to reassure her, frowning with concern as she flinches away from his baritone. He's not formally met the girl, but he recognizes her from a cafe on the border of Old Lower and Lower West. Unfortunately, her name eludes him as Rouge bustles about boiling water, finding the antiseptic and gathering bandages to treat her wounds. "We're tryin' to help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When that doesn't set her at ease either, he gently pushes her back into her seat and keeps a firm, if light palm on her shoulder and meets her gaze with sincerity. "You shouldn't be standing on those feet," he states, feeling guilty for the sudden recognition of pain and gasp of breath the fuschia hedgehog takes. "I know you're scared, but Gray said he knows where th'Detective lives-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Sonic?" She repeats the name she stated earlier hopefully, her ears perked as she sits up straighter. Only seconds later she sobers up and clutches at the fabric of the chair arms with blunt claws. Tears well in emerald irises before a sob wracks her small frame and her eyes slip closed. "He c-can't see me. Not like this. I h-haven't even told h-him… Carl didn't give me a chance before he got… before everything went bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knuckles' frown deepens and his lips twist in distaste. "Sonic's a good kid," he offers softly. He may have only talked in passing with the newer Detective, but his cheerful demeanour and light humour were always welcome. Knuckles tightens his grip on her shoulder in an attempt at reassurance, but when the contact makes her sob and shake he releases her entirely. "Whatever's gone on between you an' this Carl guy, Sonic'll listen. He won't judge you, neither. He's a good kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, hon," Rouge interjects from behind him. "I need to get her cleaned up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The echidna steps aside and Rouge approaches the scared girl with a steaming bowl of water, bandages and tweezers in hand. They share a glance, then Rouge smiles softly and kneels before her, arranging her supplies on a nearby ottoman stool. "He won't need to forgive her, honey. The boy's got it bad for this sweet girl," she says softly, turning a smile up at the female again once she's ready to begin. "He talks about you constantly, Amy Rose. He's going to be devastated, seeing you in a state."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rouge gently takes hold of an ankle, an act Knuckles expects the girl not to accept, but she’s staring too hard at the bat to truly register anything has happened as a light flush touches her pale cheeks. "He does?" She whispers. Rouge hums a soft agreement and looks back to the damaged foot in her grasp, identifying the glass shards for removal as they talk. "W-We aren't official or… or anything. Whatever he's told you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing that isn't our business," the bat clarifies, reaching for her tweezers as she targets the largest shard. "Just that you've a contagious laugh and a smile that lights up the room." Knuckles turns away when the tweezers press into the flesh of Amy's sole. The girl hisses in pain and tries to yank her ankle away again, but Rouge holds firm. "This isn't gonna be comfortable, but it needs to happen, honey. Just breathe; it'll be over soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach lips press together as Amy nods, but she squeezes her eyes shut and looks away as Rouge carefully teases the bloodied glass from the foot, one painstaking piece at a time. "W-We met at the cafe, where I work," she rambles to no-one in particular, clutching uselessly at the armchair instead of wriggling in agony. "I a-almost dropped like, three orders and a hot c-coffee over a customer but he c-caught the tray. We were only-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A particularly jagged piece slips free of her foot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck! Please, stop! I can't-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're doing wonderful, darling," Rouge praises, not about to remind her they're still on the first foot. She leaves the bloodied glass aside in a towel, unsure if Shadow will want the evidence or if he'll leave that part to witness statements. "How cute. Was it love at first sight, or did he have to grow on you? I know old Shadow has struggled with his enthusiastic personality."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knuckles blinks when Amy giggles like the teenager she should be and hides her face in her hands, carefully concealing blushing cheeks even as her ear tips redden and give her away. He's not a charismatic man, but he'd believed he had social skills until the moment Rouge drew a laugh from a girl having glass removed from her feet. It's surreal, an almost farcical expression of how love and romance could distract the mind, something Knuckles has not experienced himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean… he's cute, right?" The fuschia female peers down at the bat between splayed fingers, ears burning at the assertion. "That I could tell, but I don't know about </span>
  <em>
    <span>love. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Carl wasn't about to let me have a boyfriend and we were practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>kids. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don't think we even knew what love was back then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I think Sonic knew it when he saw you," Rouge states with another wide smile, effortlessly pulling the last shard from the fuschia's foot while she's distracted. When another giggle is cut short by the sting of hot, antiseptic water, the bat takes her time massaging the girl's foot as she washes the blood from bright fur and gently cleans the wounds. "He's never even looked at other girls. As far as I can tell, you were always his one and only."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy clutches at the arm rests, teeth gritting against the stinging pain of antiseptic on open wounds, no matter how dilute. "Well, if he hasn't, he's an idiot," she grinds out, body stiffened in the chair as Rouge cleans the sole of her throbbing foot. "He knows I can't leave Carl." Those words are sobering, bringing back the sadness from before. "My Owner'd never allow it, not even if Sonic could afford to buy my Freedom…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same sadness from earlier returns as Amy glances towards the door. "It's only a matter of time until he gets me back," she whispers, more to herself than Rouge or Knuckles. Jade irises fill with tears as she brings her hands to her stomach, cradling her gut as another sob bursts through her facade. "He was going to take them from me… He wanted them gone. I couldn't let him, I couldn't! Sonic deserves to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet eyes narrow in confusion. "Wanted who gone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Amy doesn't stop sobbing he looks to Rouge for guidance, but the bat only shakes her head to imply it's not something to ask. It takes Knuckles a moment to connect the dots; running barefoot and naked through the streets, holding her stomach, desperate to talk to Sonic. When he realises the Heat passed only a few months ago, his eyes widen with realisation and he feels stupid. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he states emphatically, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Well, that's definitely a problem…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amy practically leaps to her feet until Rouge makes her sit back down, the commotion splashing vaguely pink water on the floorboards. Her glare is deady, her blunt claws dug so deep into the fabric of the armchair, she manages to draw out a few threads. "You want to know what the problem is? Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really want to know, Mister… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mister whoever the</span>
  <em>
    <span> hell you are?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rouge's eyes say </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't answer, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but that would be rude. "I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's people like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>who think the consequence for sticking your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dick </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a girl is somehow their </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>decision </span>
  </em>
  <span>you both </span>
  <em>
    <span>made at the time!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>If the water weren't already steaming, Knuckles is fairly certain it would've begun to as the fury in her small, shaking body reached boiling point. He takes a step back and raises his mitts defensively, but is given to time to apologise. "If they were a </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'd let Carl </span>
  <em>
    <span>remove them without going running through the streets barefoot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They're a </span>
  <em>
    <span>blessing Sonic gave to me and he deserves to-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A sob cuts off her rant and she curls in on herself, barely even noticing the pain in her left foot as Route begins to take out thin slivers of glass. Amy hugs her belly and buries her face in the backrest, shaking with a combination of pain, fear and rage so hard to look at, Knuckles can barely breathe. He tries to speak, to apologise and reassess his statement, but the words catch in his throat until all he can do is swallow them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go wait for the Detective in the bar," Rouge says softly. When he looks over, he can see the tears glistening in her own eyes as she focuses on cleaning Amy's feet. "Bring him up when he gets here. My keys are on the table beside the door."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knuckles glances back at Amy one last time before he exits the room in silence, snagging the keys on his way out before taking the steps down to the bar. His lack of experience with women, an innate inability to empathise and blunt expression of thought has left both women probably hating him, a reality that makes the echidna feel nauseous as he steps back into the quiet bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many of the patrons present when Amy first arrived have made themselves scarce before the Detective turns up, but a few still remain, cluttering up the darker corners as they watch the bar's usually brash and confident bouncer drag his feet to the nearest stool and sit heavily at the sticky bar. Espio watches him silently, still seemingly shining the same glass before deftly filling it with a shot of whiskey, topping it with cola and sliding it across the bar to his muted employee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the house," Espio says softly, to which a number of patrons raise a quiet toast. Knuckles wonders how much they heard of the confrontation upstairs and grabs the glass, taking a stiff hit of the potent mixture and cringing before placing it back down. "She'll forgive you… eventually," the chameleon assures without taking his eyes off the echidna. "Pups make women say and do unusual things but in the end, they're just protecting their own flesh and blood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knuckles huffs and picks up his glass again. "I was tryin' t'help," he states, not convincing anyone that it’s true, then sighs and knocks back more of his drink with a grimace. Violet eyes study the glass before putting it back down and turn on Espio. "But I'm not good at this stuff. I really put my foot in my mouth an' started chewing, didn't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh certainly," the chameleon agrees with a small smile. "But we all have, at some point. It's part of life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amen to that," one of the patrons mutters, followed by others mumbling in agreement before taking sips of their drinks. It's a camaraderie Knuckles hasn't felt part of before, an experience shared by many, even if the echidna doesn't truly understand it. The echidna stares down at his drink a moment before downing what remains and sliding the glass back across the bar, which his employer catches with ease and turns away to rinse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a huff, Knuckles stands. "I'll wait outside for 'im," he tells the chameleon. The smaller reptile looks over his shoulder and nods in agreement, though Knuckles still voices his thoughts in the quiet bar. "Just in case that Owner of hers comes knockin' in the meanwhile. He don't sound like a nice man."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't want 'im upsetting the girl anymore, either.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't take Shadow long to drive to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rouge's. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He leaves Gray and his young tagalong back at the den and goes alone, barely remembering to zip his pants in the rush to get out the door. He knows exactly who's turned up bruised and bleeding by the old dog's vague description of her fur colour, but what troubles the Superintendent most is the state she was described in. Naked, battered and bruised, running through the streets without shoes until finally collapsing inside the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopes it was shock that knocked her out, because if her feet are bleeding enough to make her that weak, they'll have to go to a hospital; somewhere Carl is bound to find them and demand his property returned. If he's the reason she's fled - and he can think of no other as he slams the car door and marches toward the echidna guarding the entrance with a frown - Shadow has little intention of letting him claim her, regardless of his rights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ebon's sour mood is immediately turned rancid when the muscle headed dufus at the door blocks his path and holds out a palm. "Sorry, but the bar's off limits for a while," Knuckles says in a low, measured voice. Shadow looks up at him with his contempt on clear display, but the echidna stays firm. "Look, we had something happen and we're waitin' on th’old jackal to come back with th'Detective. She asked for 'im by name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow can feel his patience waning. He attempts to duck past the hulking Freed echidna and growls when Knuckles adjusts his stance to block his way. "Gray doesn't know where Sonic </span>
  <em>
    <span>lives," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he grinds out through grit teeth. The echidna is irritating at the best of times, but on just a few hours sleep over two nights, the Superintendent hasn't got the reserves for his idiocy. "When he said he'd get a Detective, he meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now step aside, before I arrest you for obstruction of justice and refusal to cooperate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knuckles looks angry as he steps aside, letting Shadow stomp in through the door and head straight to the bar. "Espio," the ebon addresses the barkeep without frivoulation. The chameleon is as calm and collected as he always is, slowly shining up a glass. The fact he would've made a good cop fleetingly crosses Shadow's mind before he focuses again. "Where is she?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Upstairs," the barkeep responds, then nods to Knuckles as he wearily approaches the bar. Shadow follows the gesture and audibly groans knowing where this is going. "Knuckles has a key. He'll take you up to see her and bring her back down to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ebon hedgehog turns on Knuckles, palm open expectantly as he stares down the blinking echidna. "Keys," he demands, not bothering with formalities. He's too tired, in desperate need of a coffee and still feeling the effects of having his favourite stress release interrupted so close to fruition. When Knuckles hesitates to glance at his boss for permission, Shadow snarls. "I swear to </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>echidna. Give me the goddamned </span>
  <em>
    <span>keys </span>
  </em>
  <span>and get back on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>door. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That's your job. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, Knux." Espio reassures the agitated echidna, who looks about ready to go toe to toe with the grouchy Superintendent, his rank and authority be damned. "Give him the keys. He won't hurt her. They're friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they're visible, Shadow snatches the keys and turns on his heel, marching for the back room and the entrance to the stairs. While he would be ashamed to admit it now, Shadow had spent many nights asleep in the bar owner's living room after a number of particularly bad drinking binges, either Rouge or Espio nearby in case he vomited in his sleep. He isn't proud of it, but he's also moved past it with the completion of his family's cold case and someone new to call family in Infinite.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm lucky I had Rouge and Espio when I did, or I might have died years ago. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The only advantage that gave these days was he knew the layout of their flat, where the stairs were concealed behind a locked door and which key opened their main apartment door. Without looking back, Shadow gains access to the stairs and jogs up the landing, whereupon he shoves another key into the apartment door and lets himself in, tossing the keys into the bowl on the cabinet beside the door before taking in the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing that hits him is the scent of antiseptic. It masks a heavy iron smell he recognises as blood, but there's very little of it, which is reassuring. He strides past a kitchenette to the main living area and freezes seeing Amy for the first time in months. His memory of the curvy, cheerful yet confident waitress that his former junior was smitten with is challenged by a thin, shaking and tearful girl with fear echoing in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's naked and curls defensively in on herself in the chair even beneath a familiar gaze, her feet bandaged with fresh gauze and a pinkish, warm foot bath recently set aside exuding the scent of antiseptic he smelled before. He can't see any shoes or clothes, and a glance at Rouge yields no results before she stands to take the dirtied water to the kitchen, leaving them alone to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His irritation and exhaustion fall away as he closes the distance between them and kneels before her, ever so gently cupping her cheek to turn her head this way and that. The bruising on her face and neck ranges from still blossoming to the mottled yellow of week-old abuse, while the many he can see on her body seem old until he reaches her stomach, which received constant blows throughout the same time period. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivers and sobs in his grasp, even as she complies with the manipulation of her body. That makes Shadow worry even more as he draws his hands away. "Amy," he asks gently, trying to look as apologetic for the question as he feels about the situation in general. She barely looks at him, tugging on his heartstrings and inciting a fury towards her Owner he's not felt before. "I need to know," he hesitates, hating asking the question of a friend, but in need of information for the case already forming in his mind. "Did Carl Rose rape you before you fled?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite how difficult it will be to grant Amy Freedom without a sexual assault charge, he's flooded with relief when the fuschia slowly shakes her head. "N-No," she states in a whisper, hugging her stomach as she once again fails to look Shadow in the eye. The shame and sadness radiate off her as much as the strange scent that almost immediately clicks into place as she continues. "No, he… I made him angry. That's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow has saved enough Breeders to recognise the scent of pregnancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah," he offers in response, not sure if he should reveal he can smell her predicament when she's actively dancing around the issue. Shadow can understand not wanting to share such private information freely before telling the father, especially when Mr. Rose had responded so poorly to the news. With that in mind, he lets that detail sit for now. "Knucklehead tells me you wanted Sonic," the ebon states, glad when the boy's name brings her attention back to his face. "I think we should go get him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can ask her if that's what she wants, Amy throws her body forward, falling to her knees as her arms wrap around him so tight and sudden that he grunts in surprise and almost falls on his ass. Amy doesn't notice his near fall, blubbering gratitudes and apologies into his neck incoherently as fresh sobs wrack her slight frame, the firm bulge of early pregnancy pressing into his abdomen confirmation of his prior deductions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Shadow's reflexes awaken and he wraps an arm around her in return, his other hand coming to cradle the back of her head. As he would have done when Maria got overwhelmed with illness or being confined to the home, he hushes her softly and gently rocks back and forth, a motion he notes is far easier with a woman of similar size to himself than a Human girl. "It's okay, let it out. We can leave once you're ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rouge leans into the room from the hall. "Let me get her some clothes first, and she'll need to eat soon. She looks starved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ebon hedgehog hums his response, letting Rouge go to her room to get whatever she deemed appropriate for Amy without interference. The fuschia female continues to shudder and sob in his grasp, barely reducing to soft whimpers by the time Rouge returns with a modest, collared dress and a white, lightweight cardigan to obscure the neck bruising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have to peel Amy off him before she can get dressed, then be rested back in the chair as Rouge blotches tears from her fur. "If anything happens, our door's always open," the bat reassures her as she withdraws the damp rag with a kind smile. "But Sonic is completely smitten. Wild horses couldn't drag him away, if you ask me. He and Shadow will look after you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," the pink hedgehog mutters, the fresh tears swiftly wiped away by an attentive Rouge. "Thank you so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was nothing, darling," Rouge says before looking to Shadow, straightening as she leaves Amy in the armchair once more. "My friends are the family I wanted as a kid, so their friends are just as important to me as they are." She looks back to Amy again and smiles with a touch of her usual demeanour returning. "And we have to keep those boys from getting into more trouble, don't we? So chin up, Love. Until you're able to keep an eye on them for me, Sonic and Shadow will take care of you. I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Amy bites her lip to keep from laughing and nods, Shadow rolls his eyes, though it's a struggle to keep a smirk from curving his own lips when he clears his throat. "We should go. If you made it to the bar, Carl may do so too. I'd prefer you to be as far from here as possible if he does." He approaches the chair and bends, offering her a shoulder to grasp. "But you're not walking on those feet. So I'm afraid there's one last embarrassment to endure; being carried to the car."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls share a glance over his shoulder, then Amy looks back with a strained smile. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but wouldn't the echidna be a better idea?" The fuschia asks with an apologetic air. When Rouge nods in the background and Shadow huffs in annoyance she entertains his offer, tentatively wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I mean, he has all those… muscles. And he's a bouncer, so he's used to using them. You're…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trails off, trying to find a kind word. Shadow snorts. "I'm not as weak as I used to be. I'm perfectly capable of carrying a girl down a flight of stairs." To emphasize his point, Shadow draws her swiftly and firmly to his chest, cradling her as carefully as a groom would a blushing bride, which Amy does a great job of imitating as she flushes at their sudden close proximity. She buries her face in his neck to hide it and Shadow chuckles at the uncharacteristic shyness. "Comfortable?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just shut up and carry me," her muffled voice demands as a weak fist punches his chest. "Before I decide to bite you."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Imminent Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h5>
  <span>CHAPTER 8: IMMINENT CHANGE</span>
</h5><p>
  <span>While he doesn't have a lot of experience when it comes to how much women should weigh, Shadow is fairly sure as he carries the frail female to his car she should be heavier, especially with hoglets in her stomach. He doesn't mention it though, pausing only to nod at Espio on his way out and skipping down the steps without paying an irritated Knuckles any mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he can focus on is Amy, moreover getting her away from the bar before Carl can come looking. He's aware the hours have continued to crawl by without permission, leaving just one more before midnight hits. Shadow rather not knock on Sonic's door at this hour, but the promise to get her crush and the fact the azure wouldn't forgive him if he didn't, resign him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to move," he says as he tucks her into the back seat, careful not to jostle her too much as she settles. The discomfort as her bruised body contorts to the small space is clear on her face and Shadow can't help but grimace with her. "Carl aside, it's getting late and Uncle Chuck isn't fond of me. If we want Sonic to come with us, we're already treading on thin ice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy immediately looks crestfallen. "I can't stay at his house…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow can't keep the frown off his muzzle. He's too tired to be anything but an open book. "No," he states blandly, stooping to make sure her skirts are tucked inside the vehicle. Amy looks tearful and gazes at her lap, bunching her borrowed dress into a fist. Unable to reassure her beyond the truth, Shadow rubs his eyes tiredly. It's been a long weekend and instincts tell him it's still far from over. "I'd prefer it if you could, but his home is already overcrowded," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half-lidded crimsons meet watery jades as soon as his hand lowers. Shadow stands with a heavy sigh and grasps the door. "Trust me; Chuck won't take kindly to another mouth to feed, especially not a runaway Chaotic. It's safer for you if he doesn't know you're even missing, let alone with his nephew. When we get there, stay in the car and let me get your boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Superintendent closes her door and hops into the driver's seat with a grunt, closing his own with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>bang</span>
  </em>
  <span> before he starts the engine. Nicole purrs effortlessly to life beneath his touch and he shifts into gear, pulling away with a rumble of her engine. "Thankfully, Chuck doesn't know where my apartment is," Shadow continues once they're on their way, glancing at her over a shoulder with an exhausted smile. "So you two can stay at mine, until we get this mess sorted out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your studio?" The fuschia clarifies, obviously recalling the tiny, single room flat with a bodged toilet and shower shoved in an alcove intended to supply light to the main room, the bed so close to the small kitchen you could make coffee still in the sheets. "Doesn't Silver live with you now? Where will everyone sleep? I can't take up your space, Shadow. It's kind of you, but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already have an alternative arrangement for Silver," Shadow says matter-of-factly. He seems to be unbothered by the sudden change in arrangements, continuing on as if it were just another day. In that moment, Amy can see why Sonic idolised his mentor so much. "As for space," the ebon continues. "You can share the bed while I sleep in the armchair. You'll have privacy when I'm at work. I hope that is sufficient."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't know what to say…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most people would say thank you," he comments in an almost uncharacteristic show of humour. While it was true he's gotten less uptight in the last year or so - according to Sonic, he finally got himself a mate, but the azure had been frustratingly vague on the specifics until Amy gave up asking - she hasn't spent any real time in his company to see it herself until now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ebon's tan lips curl into a smirk as he catches her eye again. Amy puffs out her cheeks and folds her arms across her chest in false affront, but she can't keep mirroring his small smile. "Well maybe I was going to, but I don't want to now," she jokes before casting half-lidded eyes back towards Shadow, who chuckles. "But really," Amy adds sincerely. "Thank you. I don't think Sonic would be the man he is without you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow snorts and turns into a neighbourhood a few streets down from where Amy spent a brief Free childhood. Not aware Sonic lived in one of the worst parts of the city, Amy sits up and takes note. "Indeed. He would be even more insufferable. At least while being my Junior he developed some decorum." They pull up quietly outside a small rectangular hut and Shadow cuts the engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay low," he reminds her as he opens his door. "So no one sees you. We won't be long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for a reply, Shadow exits the car and slams the door behind him, pausing beside the bonnet ticking with heat to spark up. His hands shake slightly from exhaustion even after he takes a deep drag of the gasper, instantly calmer if still tired as he begins up the broken pavers towards the front door, the only sound glass that crunches beneath his loafers in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within the home is pitch dark, minus a tingle lamp left hanging off the porch eave. The candle within is almost burned out, just a puddle of wax and a semi-flooded wick struggling against the night. Shadow tries not to draw any metaphors from the sight as he places the cigarette between tan lips for a steadying drag, then knocks firmly on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no response to begin with, only the silent night and the flare of his gasper. His third drag is a little irate before he bangs on the door with his entire fist, etiquette forgotten between the female hiding in his car and the fatigue making his brain ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who th'hell comes callin' this late?" Chuck's growling voice cuts the silence as a lantern within the home flares to life. Through a window, Shadow can see the old hedgehog hauling himself out of the sofa where he'd been sleeping and hobbles towards the kitchen with the lantern in hand. "Damn youngans thinkin' we’re all livin' like riff-raff. Wait 'til I get to th'door, boy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder's angry assertions wake everyone else in the house, a lantern in the eaves also being lit as Chuck pulls open the door and squints at Shadow in the dim light. "D'you know what time it is?" He asks, holding his lantern out to see the Superintendent properly. Chuck shows no regret for his tone and continues on loudly. "If I were yer Pa, I'd spank yer, but I may jus' bend yer over a knee anyway fer wakin' th'whole house!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My apologies," the police officer returns, not a hint of apology in his actual tone. Shadow pauses to take the final drag of his cigarette before continuing to speak around the smoke. "But it is an emergency. I'm afraid I need Detective Sonic for an overnight job again, and cannot guarantee he'll be back before dawn. If I can just speak with him-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Piss off," Chuck interrupts, placing the lantern on the counter and grabbing the walking stick he keeps by the door to stabilise himself. "He ain't goin' nowhere with no one. Not tonight. He's been workin' himself t'death in tha' shithole this week and just did a full night on a weekend. He's stayin' righ' here and havin' a day off tomorrow. Understand me, Sonny?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unc? What's the matter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bobbing second lantern light comes into the kitchen with a sleepy azure in a matching set of old, striped blue pyjamas. The bottom button of the shirt is missing and his collar is poking up beneath his chin as Sonic tiredly rubs an eye with a palm, cheeks flushed with heavy sleep. "Shads..? What're you doin' here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's jus' leavin," Chuck interjects before Shadow can reply. The ebon scowls at the old hedgehog, who scowls right back with an irritable twitch of his bushy moustache. "You want 'im to work 'imself to t’death, like you? Well I ain't havin' it! You can't demand nothin' of 'im outside o'work hours, yer rank be damned. Now git offa my property, before I take my stick t'yer ass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuck waves his walking stick as threateningly as a crippled, old man can, and Shadow snorts at how pathetic it looks. Disrespect igniting a fire in Chuck's belly, he almost lurches out of the door to make good on his word until Sonic grabs his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unc, I got this." He says, eyes pleading for the elderly hedgehog to stop before he hurt himself or worse, got arrested for assault. His mind wanders to what Shadow would usually be doing on a Saturday night and he sighs. "I guarantee if Shads is here, it's important. He's got far better stuff to do with his free time than work. Just go back to sleep, okay? I'll be home as soon as I can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crimson irises lock with faded jades, then Chuck huffs and turns awkwardly on his stick. "You better be, Sonny," he grumbles as he hobbles back to the sofa, snatching up his lantern on the way past. "The walls ain't gonna re varnish themselves while yer off entertainin' that prick's whims. Get it done, be back fer lunch, or I'll be goin' down th'station to bend th'Commissioner's ear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Sonic doesn't believe Towers would be intimidated by an old, grouchy hedgehog relying on a cane to wall, he also doesn't want the embarrassment of a family member trying to chew his boss out. "Yessir," he answers quietly, watching the elder limp until the light recedes into the adjoining room, then steps out of the home and closes the door softly behind him to talk to his mentor in private. "Chaos, I'm sorry. I don't know what-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Save the apologies," the ebon interrupts quietly, acutely aware of the window still sitting ajar in the living area. Sonic suddenly looks nervous, but nods once obediently as Shadow considers the Detective's old pyjamas. He soon decides it'll do for tonight. "Leave the lantern and follow me to the car. There's something you need to see that can't wait until morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing the urgency in Shadow's tone, the azure extinguishes his lantern swiftly and leaves it on the porch, using the paving stones from memory to avoid the glass and trash lying amongst the grass. Shadow trudges through it without care, the jarring splinters and cracks of old bottles echoing in the empty night before he reaches the car and yanks open the driver side door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it about the pups?" Sonic asks anxiously, still hopping from paver to paver on tiptoes, slower than Shadow thanks to a need to avoid the lawn. "Please tell me they're okay. You sounded so sure they'd get through the night last time! I even thought up a few names! If they've passed away…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's something else," the ebon responds shortly, sliding into the driver's seat. Shadow then grabs hold of the handle and leans a little out to catch the hedgehog's gaze with an intense stare that turns Sonic's stomach. "Stop running your mouth and get in the back. Quickly now, Detective. I don't have all night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bare feet just touching the sidewalk as Shadow slams his door, Sonic wastes no time closing the last few feet and yanking the rear door open. The last time he'd done so was to help Millie get his mentor in the back as he bled out, a memory that sends ice through the azure's veins even eighteen months later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detective Shadow solved his family's case and almost became a statistic in the process; it's a night neither of them will forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing a sudden wave of nausea down, Sonic slips into the seat behind the front passenger seat and closes the door as soft as he can, not wanting to anger the neighbours, but as Nicole rumbles into life beneath her master's touch the odd scents of antiseptic and fresh gauze hit Sonic's nostrils. Another sniff, and the faintest touch of blood registers, followed by a familiar but currently unidentified scent as his brain jumps to conclusions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felt ears fold as the scents reignite prior nausea, and it takes the azure a moment to gather the courage to glance at the driver's side back seat. Of all the catastrophic possibilities he can think of in that short space of time, Amy's tired eyes in the darkness wasn't one he'd considered, but her presence melts everything else away as he feels relieved to see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amy," he breathes, a smile touching his lips even before he can voice her entire name. It's been almost two weeks since he last set eyes on her, an immense amount of time after their tryst in Shadow's apartment just two months ago. She smiles back in an instant, eyes teary just at his voice. "Chaos, am I glad to see you. I was so worried. Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fuschia bobs her head slightly, already struggling to keep her composure. In the dim light, Sonic can barely recognise her outline, but her scent was unforgettable. Even the slight change in her aroma doesn't matter to him as he reaches out and cups her cheek with a bare palm. He's just so glad to see her again, even as the absurdity of her presence in Shadow's car turns his smile into a frown. "But… Why are you here? What's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glances at Shadow, who returns the gaze silently before he looks back to the road. The ebon doesn't believe it's his place to spill her news, but will gladly cover the facts. "As of tomorrow, Carl Rose is officially under investigation," Shadow answers, driving carefully to avoid jogging the female's wounds as they head for his flat. "While I will endeavour to nail the bastard for every transgression I can legally pin on him, the most prominent allegation is continued, Unlawful Abuse of Owned Property."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tan muzzle immediately screws up at the official wording, but as the meaning and ramifications sink in Sonic looks back to the fuschia female resting heavily against his hand with worry in his eyes. "He hurt you?" Sonic asks, barely giving Amy time to open her eyes before fury makes his mouth run free. "That </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I knew he was trouble. But what did he do, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>why, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aimes? He's been decent enough for years. Why'd he suddenly turn sour?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears Amy held back so long finally break free, wetting her cheek fur. The azure can only assume the worst and his heart is in tatters, cupping her face with both hands to keep her looking at him when her eyes trail to the floor in shame. "Aimes, please. You can tell me anything, for now and forever. What did he do? Why? Chaos above, if you say he took advantage of you, I'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>skin him alive myself, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Shads and I need to know so we can help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sonic," she whispers through soft sobs. The azure leans over to press their foreheads together, trying to pass Amy the strength to speak, to verbalise what happened no matter how vulgar, so he and Shadow can take the man down. "I swear, h-he didn't do more than hit or kick me, but he… he r-realised we made love…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Detective feels sick again, tears of his own threatening their wrath on his fur as he entwines his hands with her quills to cup the back of her head. His forehead aches from how hard they're leaning into each other, but Sonic doesn't care; it's keeping him from demanding Shadow turn the car around and go see Carl this instant for daring to touch his girl, even if it's partially the azure's fault. "Aimes, I'm… I'm so sorry. If I could take it back-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say that," she whispers, her own hand coming to his face. Emerald eyes crack open to meet equally vibrant green irises, so close she's his entire world. "I wouldn't change what happened, even if the results were always the same. I wanted to make love to you and I'll always treasure the memory. But I need to tell-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh," the azure shushes her gently. "You're safe now. I won't let anything bad happen to you, ever again. I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espio has just called last orders when a human he assumes to be Carl Rose barrels into the building. He's middle aged and balding, large stomach bulging over his pants and shirt roughly tucked into the waistband. He looks breathless and angry, face red with rage as he leans against the door frame to catch his breath, beady eyes darting around the room as he wheezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good evening," Espio greets, discretely holding up his hand to keep Knuckles from immediately hauling his ass back out the door. From the scowl marring the echidna's brow, he's come to the same conclusion as his employer and is ready to throw the abuser across the street. "I'm afraid I've called last orders for the night, but you're welcome to come back tomorrow for a drink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is she?" The man asks sharply, setting the echidna's fur on edge. His hands flex at his sides, but Espio trusts him to keep his fists to himself until told otherwise. If the human notices it, he doesn't show it as he straightens and points roughly at the barkeeper. "An' where th'hell is yer Owner, pet? Ain't no one gonna tell me what t'do unless they own the joint."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chameleon puts the glass he'd been shining down, glad he has plenty of practice dealing with rowdy customers to draw on to keep his cool. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I </span>
  </em>
  <span>own this place," Espio states flatly, turning to the man fully as he continues. "It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>establishment, and I want you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Consider your invitation for tomorrow revoked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carl bares his teeth, flat molars and tiny canines laughable to the Chaotic customers and proprietor. "Where're yer hidin' her, eh? An' don't be smart with me, boy; I followed th'blood here. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>tha' disloyal bitch is 'ere somewhere. So go git her, before I get th'cops involved an' </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>charge </span>
  <em>
    <span>you with theft </span>
  </em>
  <span>of property."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, the girl?" Espio asks, then shrugs and looks away with disinterest. "She already left-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit," the human interjects, finally hauling his lard-ass up off the door frame and taking a step inside the bar. The patrons immediately tense up, one of them grabbing an empty bottle in a fist, but Espio gives a stern glance that makes the vulpine put it back down. "There ain't no second blood trail. She's still in 'ere and I ain't leavin' until I get 'er back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espio can feel his patience waning. A hand errs towards the small throwing knife in his pants pocket as the other tosses the shining rag onto a shoulder. "I will only say this once more," he warns, a heavy glare coming over his brows. "The girl is gone. I called an officer when she arrived, naked and bloody."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man returns his glare and takes another step inside. The echidna bouncer takes a step forward as well, ignoring Espio's silent request to not escalate the situation. "I'll come back with th'police and 'ave you searched, boy. No doubt you got secrets hidden in these walls. I'll 'ave the girl </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>yer livelihood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be a waste of time; she's already gone," Espio states in a sharp tone. He grasps the handle of the knife out of sight, not breaking eye contact with the imposing human. "Now respect my request and leave, before Knuckles gladly makes you. Take but one more step into my establishment, you'll regret it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carl smirks, and takes another step inside. "What're you gon'do, little man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a sound beyond the </span>
  <em>
    <span>slick </span>
  </em>
  <span>of a compact throwing knife unfolding, Espio grabs his preferred weapon and launches it at the man's pompous face. The blade purposely nicks a thin line across one of Carl's flabby cheeks and embeds in the wall with a dull </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> a second later. Espio has another blade in hand but doesn't throw it before Carl even realises what happened. "Get out of my bar, old timer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It's another second before Carl reacts to either the pain or the threat, letting out a gasp as his hand comes to the sharp sting on his face. Taking the hand away to see blood, he barely manages to register the implement stuck in the wall behind him before Espio raises the second one. "Be thankful I'm a good shot, or I'd have had your eye," he states blandly. "My next one will take it out though. I suggest you leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are yer </span>
  <em>
    <span>threatenin' me?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Carl snarls as he stumbles back a step, grunting in surprise when his spine hits the door frame. His body language is nothing like the tone of his voice, which seems to be confident and dismissive. "I could git yer all arrested fer tha'. I'd watch yer mouth-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harrassing me and my staff," Espio counters calmy, his knife still raised and ready for launch at a moment's notice. He sends the echidna a slight hand gesture behind his back and Knuckles is on the move, ready to restrain the man if needed. "Refusal to leave my property on request. Threatening me with unwarranted legal action and potential defamation. These are not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>crimes, sir. They are yours, and I have multiple witnesses to them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carl looks out of his comfort zone, scrabbling for the knife that's too deeply embedded in wood for him to extract. "Fuck you," he spits a second later, giving up on the knife and turning to leave, only to face the echidna barely a foot shorter than his height. "You dare touch me," he seethes at Knuckles. "And yer'll regret it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knuckles smiles evilly. "I'm just doing my job, Sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The echidna takes great enjoyment in grabbing the man by his large bicep and hauling him effortlessly outside, not bothering to walk him down to the street before tossing him forward. With a yell of surprise and stumbled steps, Carl falls the three steps to the concrete and lands face first on the cold ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An' don't come back," the red echidna states as he dusts off his large mitts, then turns on his heel and strides back into the bar with a sense of accomplishment. Just to make sure he doesn't try anything else, Knuckles slips the bolt across the door before heading back to the bar proper. He yanks the knife out of the wall to examine the blade before handing it back to Espio. "Man, these things are real sharp. You could kill someone with that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espio doesn't respond, simply tucking the implement away with a heavy dread in his gut. It seemed Amy's Owner is as tenacious as he is brutish. The chameleon knows there's nothing to find in his bar, but that won't stop a corrupt cop with a vendetta doing so anyway by planting something illegal in a search. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll need to inform Shadow of developments first thing tomorrow. We need to get a handle lid on this before it gets out of hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Esp, you got a minute?" Jarred from internal rumination, Espio blinks and is surprised to find three of his regular bar flies gathered at the bar, drinks in hand but serious expressions on their faces. "We've been comin' 'ere since Marv owned it. We know you ain't hidin' nothin', and tha' dick deserves whatever's comin' to 'im through th'law. So you tell that copper o'yours this; if need witness shit fer the girl or against his claims fer tonight, come find us at th'timber yard." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly not expecting the solidarity, Espio has to swallow the lump in his throat before he can answer. "I sincerely appreciate it, and will make sure the message is passed along." He smiles a little, then reaches under the bar to give their drinks a final top up on the house before pouring one of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll give 'im hell, won't we lads?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other men raise their refreshed glasses with a low cheer and they all knock back their shots of whiskey in unison, though Espio holds back a while and glances at the new dent in his door frame with a silent frown. He's not concerned for the business as much as the uncertainty stewing beyond the bolted door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as Superintendent, Shadow would have limited sway over proceedings, and with the rise in missing Chaotics and recent preoccupation with CRIT, he may not even be on the case. The best Espio can hope for is his supervision and perhaps Sonic on the case instead of a human, who might try to plant something unlawful on his property out of spite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You good Esp?" One of them asks, drawing reptilian eyes back to the gathering at the bar. Even after decades in the city, Espio has never met another reptile. He's always felt out of place in the endless sea of mammalian Chaotics of Station Square but in that moment, it ebbs a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Espio smiles and raises his glass. "</span>Let's give him hell. For Amy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Revelations and Ruminations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic experiences two vadtly different revelations, while Infinite ruminates on his detective's absence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h5>
  <span>CHAPTER 9: REVELATIONS &amp; RUMINATIONS</span>
</h5><p>
  <span>When Shadow offered to carry the fuschia female up to his flat, his mentee had adamantly stated there was no need. "She's my girl," he'd said confidently. Both Shadow and Amy had looked less convinced, but Sonic wasn't about to be out-manned by his grumpy boss. He'd crouched down, offering Amy a piggyback which she had hesitantly accepted. "Besides, I've climbed these stairs a hundred times before and jog every day. It'll be a snap!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After two flights of stairs, Sonic began to regret his confidence. The female was light and easy to carry, but that didn't make the continuous climb with a whole extra person straining his back any easier. He may have slowed his pace, but Sonic persevered to the top floor regardless, determined to be as reliable as he'd always promised he would be in his head, should Amy need him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chaos, that was a lot of stairs…" He groans as they reach the top floor, where Sonic finally pauses to catch his breath. His back aches and his knees feel weak, the bony legs wrapped over his hips beginning to make his flesh sore beneath his thin nightshirt, but the buzz of a good workout is already beginning to override the fatigue. "We should do that again. I'll have thighs of steel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy giggles softly, thin arms encasing his chest when she leans forward and nuzzles the back of his head. "But you're already so strong," she compliments, sending a flush of heat straight to the azure's muzzle and ears. Shadow rolls his eyes and turns his back on them to unlock the door, though the slight smirk on tan lip belies amusement. "You don't need to haul me around to get fit. Besides, I already like you just the way you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The azure clears his throat roughly. "Uh, I… like you how you are too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're quite done," Shadow interjects gruffly, switching on a single, flickering bare bulb that bathes his entire apartment in a dull yellow hue. "It's late, and I'd like to get some sleep before spending yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>day off working my ass off in overtime. Consider this a warning. The light is going out once I've had a cup of coffee, regardless of your readiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yessir, mister Superintendent, Sir!" The azure responds with an excessively stiff salute. While Shadow glares tiredly at his playful response with a hand still on the doorknob, the female trying to smother a fit of giggles in his back quills makes his mentor's ire entirely worth it. Sonic chuckles and readjusts Amy on his aching back. "I mean yes, Shads. You can count on me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Shadow steps inside the apartment and slams the door closed, leaving the pair locked out. The two younger hedgehogs share a concerned glance over an azure shoulder but before either of them can call out, Shadow cracks the door just enough to keep the lock catching and returns to making coffee. Sonic breathes a sigh of relief. "Real funny, Shads. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Real</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he takes a step towards the open door, Amy pulls slightly on his ear to make him stop. "Sonic, I-I need to tell you something," she whispers softly, her tone shaking with nerves. Emerald irises look at the fuschia hedgehog clinging to his back with concerned trepidation, especially when he catches her nervous gaze. "Can we… stay out here a minute? Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, we can," the azure responds. He doesn't move to put her down though, almost hesitant to do so. It'll delay whatever heavy news she intends to deliver and he isn't sure he's ready to hear it. "But if you're gonna tell me something, Shadow should know anyway. You can say it in front of him. He won't judge you, plus we need as much info as you can give for the case-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind repeating it," Amy interrupts. Her clipped claws dig into the azure's pyjama shirt as she kneads his muscles with uncharacteristic nervousness. "I think… he might already know anyway," she confesses, remembering the sorrow in his eyes as he checked her bruises in the bar. "But I… need to tell you now, before you learn it from someone else, okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a weighted pause between them. Sonic anticipates the awful news with tensed muscles before the female wriggles on his back. "Will you put me down, please? I need to look at you as I tell you. It's… important to me, to see your reaction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too bemused to question her further, the azure turns around so she can use the wall for balance and carefully releases her legs, giving Amy plenty of time to regain her balance and check her stability before finally turning to face her. She's shorter than him by a few inches but has never seemed smaller than Sonic due to her character until now, using the wall to stand as matching emerald eyes locked in the gloomy foyer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy's eyes shimmer with unshed tears as she reaches for his hands, gently caressing the peach fur on the backs before taking a tighter hold. Sonic can barely breathe, mind racing through a tirade of god-awful or tragic circumstances she could possibly be about to share with him as she swallows hard and tries to speak. Her voice catches a few times until Sonic squeezes her hand for support, whereupon peach lips finally offer an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sonic, I'm... pregnant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The azure's brain stops working for a long minute, the cogs and gears locking into place as the information sinks in. It doesn't make any initial sense, and he's not shy about exploring it. "You said he didn't… rape you," Sonic states quietly. Both relieved yet bemused by the confirming shake of fuschia quills, he frowns as his eyes scale down to her stomach, any sign of her condition hidden beneath the fabric. "Then how are you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As quickly as it stopped, his brain kicks back into high gear with a sudden rush of clarity. The emotions that flow through him are potent and nauseating, curling his face into a frown, wide-eyed surprise and then joy before he catches her gaze again. Amy still looks worried, desperately trying to decipher his response even as it morphs and evolves before her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," he says in a whisper. It's imbued with surprise and joy that gets louder on each following exclamation. "No way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She catches onto his positivity and nods, fresh tears streaming from jade irises as her smile comes accompanied with a happy laugh so sudden, she makes herself jump in surprise. Sonic can only squeeze her hands tight as his gaze jumps between her face and her stomach in excitement. "We made… You're pregnant? With my baby?! You're sure?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>She laughs, then squeals as he lifts her up by the waist and spins her around, his unadulterated happiness as clear as day in the toothy smile and laughter of his own. Amy's barely able to see straight when she clutches his arm insistently, bile threatening to ruin the moment as momentum turns to nausea. "Hey, cut it out! I feel sick enough already!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic doesn't care. He gives the female one more spin for good measure before pulling her to his chest and wrapping her legs over his hips from the front. The azure catches his breath, peach cheeks alight with a joyous flush as he clutches her thighs and presses her back to the questionably clean wall before capturing Amy's lips in a ferocious kiss that quickly mellows to loving connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressed this close, Sonic can feel the firmness of her belly. Lithe arms wrap around his neck as Amy tilts her head, purring into his mouth when his lips briefly part to nibble hers. Once sure he can support her with just one hand, Sonic gently slips one down to her stomach and rests his palm on her bump, silently wishing he could feel a kick even though he knows it's too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chaos above… I'm gonna be a Dad!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've already brewed my coffee," Shadow interrupts their shared joy with a warning from inside the apartment. The scent of hot, fresh beans straight from the grinder is unmistakable when the azure pulls away, lips almost numb from the continued contact. "Get your asses in bed before you have to do it in darkness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathless, practically shaking in excitement and unable to think of taking a step though, Sonic instead rests his forehead against Amy's and elongates the moment further. He never wants to let her go, not ever again. She and the hoglet - or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoglets</span>
  </em>
  <span> - growing in her wombneed him too much. "I'm so happy it's you," he says honestly as he noses down to her cheek and nuzzles fuschia fur with adoration. "There could never be anyone else…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy whimpers, sniffing back tears as she buries her muzzle in his neck. His warm, comforting scent is both distracting and an antagonist for more tears and gentle sobs. "I th-thought you'd… h-hate me for it," she admits quietly, clutching at his back with as much strength as she can muster. "I was so sc-scared you or Shadow would just g-give me back to Carl and w-want n-nothing to do with me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be daft," the azure reassures her softly, slowly nuzzling at her soaking cheek, wishing he could take her fears and replace them with the joy she deserved. "You're my one and only. Now and always, Aimes. I've loved you since the day we met."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words seem to break her. Amy clutches at his back and cries loudly into his shoulder, her body shaking and breaths hitching with every sob. Sonic releases her belly to run his claws through her headquills, hushing softly until eventually, the sobs subside to gentle hiccups for air. When she pulls back to look at him her eyes are red and bloodshot, but she smiles through it. "I l-love you too, Sonic. Ever since we met… I knew it'd be you. I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I've drunk half the damn pot-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, we get it!" The younger male barks back, but there's humour in his tone. Amy giggles and strokes his cheek, staring into adoring jades before leaning in for another gentle kiss that doesn't last long enough for either of them. Sonic cups the back of her head and keeps her there a second longer, then wraps an arm around her shoulders to pull her close. "C'mon, let's get inside before Shadow blows a gasket."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy snuggles in beneath his chin, fatigue suddenly heavy on her body now her worries have been alleviated. She feels safer with Sonic and Shadow than she has in weeks. And with the certainty they won't abandon her or the life growing in her belly, her body shifts directly into recovery mode, foregoing food or even a hot shower to focus on repairing her body and mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," she whispers into his warm pelt, letting his scent lull her even further towards an inevitable slumber. "Sounds good…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infinite wrestles his body free of the bedsheets and gives up on sleep at around three hours after Shadow left. He's restless and irritable, missing his Detective's usual presence and still agitated their fun was cut so short. With no desire to bring himself to climax and his mind too busy with the den's dwindling stocks, lack of revenue and reduced consumer base, he dresses again before heading down to his office to crunch some numbers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Additional exhaustion makes the jackal forget the temporary inhabitants inside until he walks into a makeshift nursery. Rou and Desi blink blearily at their boss as the former slowly rocks a fussy pup back to sleep, the other baby already snoozing in a blanket nest at their feet. Further into the room, the hoglet Shadow found in an abandoned building sleeps curled tightly into a ball, hands on his ears to block out the whimpering pups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noting the exhaustion on the girls' faces, he orders them to go to bed. Desi tries to argue but Rou ushers her out before it can escalate to a discussion, obviously too tired to keep babysitting. Infinite accepts the fussy pup and continues to hush her as Rou had been, sitting heavily against a wall to do so. It's going to be a long night, but the jackal tries not to think about it as he gruffly shushes and rocks the baby to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether it's Chaos' grace or some inherent jackal scent magic, the pup falls asleep after about ten minutes, not even noticing when Infinite carefully deposits her into the blanket nest with her brother. He watches as they inherently curl into each other and tangle their limbs, murmuring as they get comfortable for a good sleep, bathing in the familiar warmth and heat of a sibling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unintentionally reminded of his absent mate, Infinite scowls and returns to his spot against the wall, glancing at Silver as he sits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite how often he spent time at the den - all day during the weekdays and overnight on Saturdays - Infinite hasn't gotten to know Silver very well. The boy is skittish and nervous, always on the girls' heels or attached to Shadow's hip. He's hit it off with the pranksters Figit and Clyde, who happily spend time with him to play games, but otherwise he doesn't mesh with the Squad at all and stays along the outskirts of their pack, observing and silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gangster would guess the young hedgehog actively avoids him, because even if Shadow trusts him, he's still the Boss of the Jackal Squad. The title comes with character expectations, which are confirmed when snapping at others or barking orders as the stress of their financial issues wear on his patience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver stays well away from him, and Infinite doesn't care; he's Shadow's pup. There's definitely lingering concern that if he were required to choose, Shadow might favour the kid over his mate, but the jackal has gotten good at squashing that concern and ignoring it. The ebon hasn't expressed a desire to keep the boy forever, even if he's taking a long time finding Silver a foster family. He’ll just have to trust that Shadow wouldn't be so callous with his affections after everything they have weathered over the years.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It always comes back to you, doesn't it…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With each passing day, it's difficult to recall a time it didn't come back to Shadow. The hedgehog has become a staple in Infinite's life and even that of the Squad, recently engaging them in card games, smoke breaks and general joviality when around for the night. Aloof before his injury, Shadow has become an irritable if reliable family member most of the pack chose to accept as one of their own, even celebrating his big successes at work when he solved big cases or got a commendation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that regard, Gray had become an outlier; the old dog has an irremovable beef with the hedgehog he can't let go of, one that got more potent as soon as CRIT was discussed, but Infinite isn't interested in getting involved in it. They're grown adults and will have to work it out eventually, and it isn't the boss' problem to manage. Infinite will allow them to remain petty for his own entertainment a while longer before their whole world changes in a few short weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a soft sigh, Infinite leans back against the wall and closes tired eyes in resignation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Another big change, but a better one,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks, running through the specifics of CRIT in his mind for the hundredth time since Shadow finalised the details. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will the Squad accept it? Will they rise to expectations, work to improve themselves and their prospects, or have Shadow and I made a terrible mistake…? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the pups snorts in their sleep, breaking the tensions all too ready to manifest in Infinite's head. He almost wishes they were still fussing, keeping him busy instead of ruminating on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>could be's</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if's</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Commissioner might just approve in less than thirty-six hours. The proposal has gone in; all he can do is wait, and yet he can't quiet his anxieties without the damned Detective's presence to anchor his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In need of distraction, he recalls their better memories; recent forays in the jackal's bed filled with care and attention, their slower hips and uttered bliss echoing off previously soundless walls. Kisses lasting longer than sex, waking to Shadow cuddling his tail or nestled into the jackal's chest still sound asleep. Their gentle touches, contented grooming sessions and the taste of ebony pelt as he licks the detective's frowns away. It all works to lull Infinite to sleep with a last, soft sigh and fluttering thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It always comes back to you, my Detective….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A weakness I will gladly bear, so long as you feel the same.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not surprisingly, Sonic can't sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Amy had barely enough energy to strip her clothes for the wrinkled button-down Shadow offered as a night dress, Sonic is having trouble winding down from their earlier discussion. They hadn't intended to but two months ago, just prior to the Heat, he and Amy had bound themselves together for life through an unplanned, yet desired union; unaware in their bliss that hoglets could be conceived either side of the Heat if Chaos intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic is ecstatic, as is the fuschia, but the heavy bruising on the stomach as she changed for bed didn’t bypass his notice either; Amy's pelt is littered all over with marks suggestive of prolonged physical abuse, but the striking, bright purple blemishes on her abdomen were inflicted as recently as the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their presence has the young Detective's blood boiling in his veins. Coupled with her emaciated state and confinement within their flat, it's obvious Carl was trying to starve or even beat the pups out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Human had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity </span>
  </em>
  <span>to think because he purchased her, he Owned not only Amy but the rights to her body, that his Ownership extended his rights beyond hers and permit physical abuse to force a miscarriage. It's a level of cruelty Sonic hadn't come across before, especially not pertaining to his friends or family, and he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>livid </span>
  </em>
  <span>such entitlement prevails unchecked in despicable Owners like Carl Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's aware laws are changing; breeding licenses are no longer being issued by the city, forcing Owners who rely on selling pups to let go of unethical business practices and release their Chaotics to prevent any further losses. Many Owners, like Ghost's, did the opposite instead and chose to take their operations underground. Despite this, Sonic is certain he and Shadow will weed them all out eventually, which will leave a single important message for the media to report:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chaotics are not a commodity, but individuals worthy of respect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Human women fought for the same rights without thinking for the Chaotics they bred and sold, but that time is coming to an end. On the tails of the Breeding regulations set to pass into law that year, legislation removing the right of Humans to even Own a Chaotic are being suggested and drafted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Massive changes will take effect even as their hoglet comes into the world, hopefully heralding an era of prosperity for all Chaotics across the globe. Amy's fight for freedom will be just a stepping stone towards a transition that'll take decades, if not centuries, to fully acquiesce but see Ownership remain only in the history books and minds of those who lived through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'll become a local celebrity, a beacon of hope the future can be shaped and moulded for all Chaotics watching. The SSPD will be not only a frontrunner in job equality but also equal rights, a truly historic moment Sonic can't believe he's about to live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fuschia hums in her sleep and curls closer to his chest, her movement drawing his gaze to the top of her head. Amy passed out almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, clutching Sonic so tightly for a while, he could barely breathe. Now she's relaxed, sleeping soundly for likely the first time in weeks as Sonic runs his claws through her quills and gently strokes her arm, willing her to stay asleep and rest, for her and the life within her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Able to see faded bruises on her upper thighs and arms, he tugs the thin sheets up to her neck and tucks the edges around her thin frame, trying not to focus on the bones or tendons newly visible beneath her skin. Amy looks fragile and damaged, not the healthy and lively girl he knew in the cafe. It breaks his heart to know something he chose to do caused her so much pain and he frowns down at the top of her head with sorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should be sleeping," the ebon murmurs from his chair. The azure glances up with dark-adjusted eyes to find Shadow staring at him, arms folded across his chest and still fully dressed in his slacks and shirt, the waistcoat and jacket discarded during the night. "She needs you to be strong, hedgehog. To do that, you need to get enough sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can I?" Sonic whispers back. His eyes stray back to Amy as she sleeps, thankful his voice hasn't roused her. "Seriously, just look at her. Look what Carl did…because we got carried away in the moment. How can I sleep knowing I did this…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow sighs deeply. The azure glances back to see his eyes slip shut, and Sonic assumes he's going back to sleep himself, only to begin talking a moment later. "I blamed myself for years, for the fire that took Gerald and Maria," he says softly, head hung low and shoulders hunched against the memory. "It made me bitter. I hated every moment I continued to exist, even working on their case. Until eventually, I realised something important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few seconds of silence are painful, but when ruby irises open and lock with emeralds, Sonic can feel the sincerity in his mentor's words. "People are already flawed, no matter when or how the flaw is presented." Sonic frowns in confusion which in turn prompts the ebon to continue. "If Eggman ordered the hit at any other time, I'd have died too. I shouldn't feel guilty for surviving, because it wasn't my fault; I got lucky."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic shakes his head. "I don't understand-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if you hadn't fucked," the ebon interrupts. "Even if you'd waited, or saved to buy her freedom, I guarantee Carl had other intentions for her." He pauses to grab his smokes off the table and extract one, resuming while fishing for a lighter. "No one buys a Chaotic </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>to work in their cafe. It's cheaper to hire a body and pay them peanuts than feed and clothe a pet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic's stomach sinks into his knees. "You think he'd wanted to sell her off?" He asks, but unable to wait for Shadow to reply as he lights a gasper, he keeps talking. "Or breed her? Sell the pups for an income boost? Why buy her so young? Why bother at all and not get an adult Chaotic cheap? What makes a younger girl so valuable when they need bed, board and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face goes pale, and Shadow takes the gasper from his lips. "A female Chaotic is always valuable, but a certified virgin? That's a guaranteed massive payout on the black market when she came of age." The elder hedgehog takes another drag of his gasper, then billows smoke around his words. "I'd be surprised if he hadn't already gotten offers. It would explain his intense anger, finding out she's no longer as pure as advertised."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He bought her to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>money </span>
  </em>
  <span>off her." Sonic states, clutching the female tighter as the true depth of their discussion sinks in. "That son of a bitch bought her to auction her off to the highest bidder. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard </span>
  </em>
  <span>was going to subject a dependent - Chaotic or not, it's irrelevant - to having sex with someone for </span>
  <em>
    <span>profit."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just a theory," Shadow reminds him, carefully observing the azure as he seethes with anger. Sonic bristles with rage, barely able to keep his body from shaking as his teeth unconsciously bare in disgust. It's not an unexpected response, even if Shadow expected Sonic to be calmer. Anger could make even a calm man turn to violence. "One I intend to dissect once I have the asshole in cuffs. I should have him in by Monday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When he's in our interrogation room, I'm going to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not on the case," the ebon states calmly, unflinching as sharp, angry emeralds bore into crimsons with enough ire to kill. "And this is precisely why. You can't remain impartial or act with common sense when you're this close to a case. Plus, Amy will need you here, for stability while her world is made anew. That's something no one but you can provide."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic glances down at her again, nausea swimming in his gut. A single look at her restful face makes his anger melt away, and he wants nothing more than to protect her. "Now sleep," the ebon interrupts again, settling back into his chair to rest himself. His gasper smoulders in an ashtray on the floor beside his feet, not even finished. "We've both got busy days tomorrow. I need you to photograph her injuries for the report, and you may wish to find clean clothes for you both. She's going to be here a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Superintendent falls asleep surprisingly easily, snoring softly to himself with his head down and arms once again folded over his chest. It takes Sonic a lot longer to do so, eventually burying his face in Amy's headquills and letting her scent engulf every sense he has. He falls into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares no better than his waking anxieties, fuelling his discontent over the joy of the miracle growing in her womb.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won't let anyone hurt you again, Aimes...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're safe now, I promise.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Heartfelt Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Relationship developments and honesty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h5>
  <span>CHAPTER 10: HEARTFELT CONNECTION</span>
</h5><p>
  <span>The sun isn't up when Shadow shrugs on a jacket and leaves his apartment for the precinct. He's slept poorly, his back jarring at every pothole and bump in the road on his drive into the Central District and mind hazed with grogginess, but he won't be able to rest until he's written this report. Shadow can already feel finer details slipping from memory as he pulls up outside the building and cuts the engine, something he won't allow to happen with a friend's dame directly involved in an abuse case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ideally, he'd talk to Espio about her condition on arrival, but it's too early to raise the chameleon and expect coherency. He had a late night at work and won't appreciate Shadow calling until at least around ten. As such, the ebon resigns himself to writing a summary report and visiting the bar on his way past while returning home, where he'll need to interview Amy for her statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow slams his car door and jogs the steps to the entrance of the station, keys already in hand when he reaches the top step. It's not until he puts his key in the lock and twists it he realises the door is unlocked. Ebon quills immediately on alert, Shadow lowers a hand to the gun at his waist and grabs the handle with a delicate, carefully controlled force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath. No one should be here, not on a Sunday morning and certainly not this early. He left Sonic asleep back at the apartment, the only other overzealous employee likely to be at his desk before five on any day. As such, when he exhales and finally opens the heavy wooden door, he's ready to react to any danger with a raised pistol and loaded chamber in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrenaline pumping through his veins, Shadow can feel his own heartbeat in his ears and fuelling his muscles as he steps inside. The foyer is dark, lit only by the barest light from street lamps still simmering in the twilight. He closes the door and flicks the lock just as quietly, taking a step forward with ears perked for even the slightest hint of where to go or what to expect, but the precinct stays in near-perfect silence beyond the creak of boards beneath his loafered feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a faint scribble of pen on paper from an adjacent room, he huffs out a breath and lowers his guard, relaxing his fingers as they release his gun back to the holster. Criminals tend to swipe what they desire and run, not make copies. Shadow rolls his shoulders to release excess tension, cringing when one of his joints creaks in unison with the floor, then with less care, opens the door into the Detective's general work area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room beyond is still dark, save for a single light by the desk set farthest from the door. Even from a distance, Shadow can tell who it is by delicate features cast in sharp shadow and bright eyes that snap to his. "Topaz," he states, an unspoken reprimand in his tone making the woman sink down in her seat. "You were supposed to spend the weekend dealing with Chris. I hope you didn't bring him here at the crack of fucking dawn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no, Sir. Of course not!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hesitance reminds Shadow of his first interactions with the azure, a now competent and reliable detective. Feeling guilty for his prior tone, he sighs and closes the door softly behind him. "I mean you're currently his caretaker," he tries again, letting the adrenaline and residual irritation wash away as he heads toward her, trying to make out what she's working on. "Even if Garnet is back from service, I wouldn't have left him with a stranger."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Sir," she refutes, shaking her head. As he gets closer, he can see the hard working female has begun writing a report on her last case, documenting the state of the pups and Chris at the time of the seizure. Pages of careful, cursive text lie beneath a mock-up of the boy's injuries. "I found him a foster home, but I think they'll take him permanently, Sir. The Thorndykes have wanted a child for a long time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow can't help but smile. Lindsey and Nelson Thorndyke are the resident celebrities of Station Square, a businessman and his beautiful ex-silent movie star wife living on the largest estate in Riverside. The ebon has never met them personally, but those who have, like Towers, quoted their charitable donations to local orphanages, outgoing natures and friendly personas. If they are even half the people they appear to be, Chris would be dearly loved and doted on for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure they will," Shadow says wistfully, then frowns again. "But that doesn't mean you should be spending your weekends here either, Junior Detective." He barely manages not to quote his Owner about Sunday being the Lord's day - a sentiment too ingrained in the Christian upbringing he often disregarded - and has to reword it carefully. "They are for family, not for work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz smiles an infuriating smile. "Says the Superintendent here to work on a Sunday morning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shadow reminds her, though his words sound a bit lacklustre in the face of truth</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Topaz hums a soft, disbelieving hum and looks back to her report. It's a teasing sound he would have ripped into her for two years ago but now, brings forth an amused snort. "Fine. Finish your report and leave it on my desk, then</span>
  <em>
    <span> go home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I want you out before I'm done."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns his back on her, but Shadow can feel the frown drilling into his back as he fishes out a gasper. "Not that I'm questioning your orders," she begins carefully, an undertone of concern easy to discern. "But if I'm handling the seizure… isn't that the only outstanding report? If you've filed the missing Chaotic already, shouldn't you be free to go home as well…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow sparks up before he replies, aiming to seem nonchalant. "There was an incident last night," he informs Junior Detective Topaz over a shoulder. The female presses her lips together so tight it smudges her lipstick, but that's normal for her; so far so good convincing the girl he's not invested. "The local bar called in a battered Chaotic in Ownership bands. By the time I arrived, the lady of the house had cleaned her up and leant her clothes, but she was in obvious distress."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Topaz mutters under her breath, evidently forgetting to remain polite. As a young Human female attracting plenty of unwanted attention, Shadow can see kinship already building in the Junior Detective. He's certainly grateful to know there's an additional ally for the fuschia should her current hedgehog carers be unavailable. "Is she a local girl? Do you know her? How badly was she-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough for me to shelter her until a permanent arrangement can be made, but she's safe for now." Shadow asserts before she asks something the tired ebon isn't prepared to answer, though he knows it’s better to be truthful. "I do know the girl, but not well. I've seen her waiting tables at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abode Cafe </span>
  </em>
  <span>many times and know she's Owned by the proprietor, Carl Rose. Detective Sonic is far more familiar with her and as such, I've asked him to stay with her until statements are taken and Carl speaks his piece."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ebon pauses to take another drag, letting the nicotine calm his nerves. Shadow has never been a believable liar and prefers to instead speak half-truths with a terrible poker face. Using a smoker's shake still works as an effective cover. "Unfortunately, it means he cannot be directly involved in investigating her case, so I hope you're up to the task of filling his shoes, Topaz."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topaz seems momentarily stunned, then her features harden as she nods decisively. "You can count on me, Superintendent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ebon smiles ruefully around his cigarette; she's just like his prior Junior had been and it's aggressively nostalgic. "Good," he responds quietly, extinguishing his gasper in an overflowing mug left to stink out the office all weekend. "Then get that report on my desk and go home until tomorrow. I have a feeling it's going to be another hectic week in the Chaotics' Quarter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infinite wakes early when the pups start fussing again, just after sunrise. The scent of shit and piss, coupled with spit-up, turns the jackal's stomach before he's even fully conscious but he pulls his leaden body away from the wall and scoops up the little male. As soon as she feels the loss of her brother's body heat, the female also begins to whimper and squirm, bringing a sense of urgency to the tired canid as he looks for diaper cloths, milk and bottles with the male still squirming in his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's now he realises he should have asked the girls where to find the supplies before sending them to bed, but not one to admit when he's bitten off more than he can chew, Infinite shushes his burden once more and continues the search. He finds nothing in the office, not even baby powder, and is on the verge of putting the pup back with his sister before he gets too angry to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're in the kitchen…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes his stress-addled mind a moment to realise the voice isn't in his mind. He turns to the unfamiliar tone and finds Silver propped up on an elbow in his own blanket nest, mid yawn as he rubs a tired eye free of the night’s crust. The young jackal whines and squirms in discomfort, disturbing the quiet between Infinite and his detective's pup and forces Infinite to soothe him again before responding. "What's in the kitchen? The bottles?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everythin'," the boy confirms sleepily, already crawling over to the whimpering female still in the pups' nest. He looks shattered but Silver sits cross-legged by the nest regardless, talking in high, sappy tones while looking at her even as he continues to speak to Infinite. "Auntie Desi likes to keep it all organised below the sink. Doesn't she, Lily? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes she does. She gets 'em clean and puts them away right under the sink."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Infinite curls his lip at the baby talk, but is pleasantly surprised to find it's working; Lily releases a bubbly, baby laugh and a bony hand reaches up for Silver, who gently pinches it between two fingers and gives it a tiny handshake. The Jackal Squad boss can only stare in confused wonder, the pup in his arm now howling in discontent and in  sharp contrast to Silver's success. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know the pups had names," he states blandly, unable to find the praise for his perfect handling of Lily. Infinite glances down at the boy in his arm and tries to calm him down, waving a few fingers in front of his face to distract from his sadness. It's a mild success, as his tears reduce back to a gentle whine. "I hope the girls haven't gotten attached. We can't keep them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young hedgehog shakes his head. "Shadow already said he's looking for a place to take them, but I don't like calling them Her and Him." Silver cringes as if recalling something that tastes off, then shrugs and returns to entertaining Lily with a goofy smile. He waves hands and offers plenty of boops on the nose around his upbeat tone. "So I gave you names, didn't I? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes I did.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Names for Cal and Lilly, so you'll be loved and adored forever!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His musical voice is beginning to grate on Infinite's nerves. "You realise she can't understand you, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's got no idea what I'm saying," Silver confirms in the same tone of voice. He's begun to grab and wriggle her toes in a game Infinite doesn't understand, but Lily giggles and claps with joy whenever they're predictably accosted. "But she likes my voice, don't you? It's keeping you busy while Uncle Fin finds diapers, then warms the milk, isn't it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes it is, you hungry little stinker."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marginally relieved to be away from the faux-cheerful tone, the jackal plops Cal back into the nest beside his sister and steps out to grab the muslin diapers, gladly leaving them both to Silver to be changed while he collects bottles and warms milk. It feels odd to be dismissed from his own office, but he's honestly too tired to care as he returns with two bottles and hands one off to the cheerful kid without fanfare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they sit in silence while the pups guzzle their bottles, Infinite wonders how much of caring for babies is innate and how much is learned behaviour. His own instincts feel stifled, pressed to a far recess in his brain thanks to Jack's unorthodox lifestyle. The jackal struggles to pull them free of years of careful ignorance so instead, focuses on Silver. "You're competent with children," he praises softly and is surprised when Silver smiles at him without a hint of trepidation. "Did you have younger siblings?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver shrugs as he glances back to Lily, swaying her slightly. The milk is rapidly disappearing into the stomach and the pup seems to be dozing off on the teat. "I dunno," the hedgehog admits. "I was sold before I could remember any littermates, to a family in Central. There was a kid and my Owners had a few more still, so I got to watch them get raised and grow. I guess a lot of it stuck with me when I moved on again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gangster raises a brow in question, glancing down at Cal to make sure he was still drinking milk and not air. Infinite thinks of all the prior pets he's known - Roulette and Destiny the breeders; Figit, who had been badly abused until being abandoned for his simplicity; Shadow and the lifelong family cut short and finally; his own old Owner, who purchased him to show off and make money - and he frowns deeply at the child in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None were resold, only abandoned or escaped. "Don't most Humans buy to keep?" He asks in honest curiosity. "To get the most out of a pet before letting them go, or killing them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infinite looks up in time to see Silver blanche and glance away. A sense of regret settles in his gut for the blunt words, but the kid responds as if he's asked about the weather that day. "I guess…" he mutters noncommittally. "But sometimes… stuff happens. I was sent to live with my Owner's brother for </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>kids, but they were way older than me and lost interest pretty quick, so then I was off to this nice mom's house with three toddlers and it was like I never left my old home, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber eyes so unusual in a hedgehog capture dichromats and the hedgehog smiles ruefully. "I got to help raise them. Changed a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of diapers, but… I loved those kids the year I was there. The mom went to work in a factory so we had fun with their aunt all day and slept all together in one bed all night. It was like I had a real family."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those vibrant eyes suddenly go dark, and the smile melts away. Infinite has never seen such a Chaotic so open with his emotions before and doesn't like how it affects his own feelings. The pit in his stomach feels deeper than ever as Silver shifts Lily to his shoulder and lightly pats the sleeping baby's back, focus now on the dirty floor. "Then… their Pa came home from the frontline, and he didn't like how close we all were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I moved again, this time to their Grandpa's house. Gramps was an old man with a dusty home, more medals than teeth and a super strict idea of how I should be. For maybe three months, I was supposed to be quiet and do as I was told, to not mess with anything or even ask for anything." Silver sighs, clutching at the baby in his shoulder like a lifeline. "Then he fell over… and I was told not to help at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infinite can imagine the details. Some Owners didn't even like to be touched by a Chaotic, with or without gloves. It was outdated as far as most acted in modern times, but this man sounded as if he were ancient. "He lay there for two days," Silver continued, voice interrupting the jackal's thoughts. "Waiting for his sons or daughter to visit like they promised. He… peed and pooped his pants like a baby and refused my help to get to his bed, trying to drag himself there by the elbows like he did in the trenches."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy shudders and the baby on his shoulder belches heartily, but it barely breaks the tension as Silver places her back in her nest. Realising his pup has been sucking air for God knows how long, Infinite quickly shifts Cal to his shoulder and begins to pat his back as the youngster did. Though the hedgehog stays looking down at the snoozing baby, even as he speaks in sombre tones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He told me to leave him alone but I… never went further than the next room. How could I? He was scared and alone, stuck on the floor of his own house! I-" Silver sniffles and wipes his nose on his arm, snot caking the fur below his rolled shirt sleeve. "It got to day three and I brought him a cup of tea with a whole lot of sugar. I'd never seen him drink one so fast. Then he.. finally let me help him to bed and clean him up. He wouldn't look at me the whole time but… he said thank you, then went to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver exhales sharply, as if expelling the sadness from his body, then smiles weakly again up at Infinite. "I made some soup from a tin and we shared it with some hard bread. Next day, he was back on his feet like nothing happened! Kinda sore but… it's like he was a whole new Owner from then. He read the paper to me - especially stuff about Shadow! - and taught me some writing. I even got to sleep on the foot of his bed. It was nice!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jackal resists the urge to scoff; the idea of feeling privileged to sleep at your master's feet rubs him the wrong way. "Then he died," he says more harshly than intended, flinching as the baby belches directly into his ear. The boy looks away again as Infinite places Cal back in the nest with his sister and watches them get entwined together once more. It's almost painful to watch them be so close. "He shot himself and threw you onto the street."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He </span>
  <em>
    <span>gave me my freedom," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Silver interjects angrily, a hint of his fiery Detective in the tone. The jackal blinks and looks up surprised, not expecting the timid hedgehog to talk back, and is met with a steely gaze and balled fists. "We lived together for two years. He was a nice man, he cared about me and he didn't want me to be pushed between houses again. He gave me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gift </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I won't let you or Pa or </span>
  <em>
    <span>noone </span>
  </em>
  <span>say it was anythin' else!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infinite can't help the smirk that touches his muzzle. "'Pa'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver's cheeks immediately go red and he digs his claws into his knees. "I meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shadow," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asserts forcefully, but thin pale lips press into a shaking line. Shimmering silver ears fold back as he looks away and Infinite is sure he hears the boy sniffle again. "I… please don't tell him," he finally manages, shoulders hunched in on himself as he picks at the threads of his knee-rise socks. "He said he was gonna find me a forever home and I want that…  but I like him a lot. He's like how I thought a Pa would always be…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh of his own, Infinite gets to his feet and dusts off his pants. The floor is filthy, definitely not somewhere pups or even a child should be sleeping. Not like they have any other options right now, though. "I'll talk to him," the jackal states. "Because either officially he keeps you, or he needs to get his finger out of his ass and find you a home already. No one needs months and months of uncertainty…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will?" The youngster perks up slightly, his little, fluffy tail daring to wag just once in excitement. "Uncle Fin, I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you off my floor," Infinite deflects before Silver can be as emotionally vulnerable with him as he has been all morning. He turns away to tuck in his shirt and straighten his waistcoat, all an excuse not to look at the hopeful child knowing he could be the next staple resident at the Den or even, with Shadow once CRIT got started. "The pups too. So I'll demand a progress report and find you a home myself if I have to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he'd looked behind him, it would've been obvious Silver didn't fall for his cheap ruse. The kid is already on his feet and almost bouncing on his heels with joy. "I can't say thank you enough," he says once Infinite finishes, this time wiping away tears of joy. The jackal huffs and continues to fiddle with his clothing with his back to the boy, but that doesn't stop Silver closing the gap between them and wrapping his small arms around his waist in an unexpected - but not entirely repulsive - embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freezing in place as the youngster pushes his damp face into the small of his back, emotions he's not comfortable with flood his body. A sense of need and warmth, this time entirely platonic as Silver nuzzles into his waistcoat, alongside an urge to hug the kid back and reassure him somehow. His tail flickers with confusion and his ears pivot back to the boy, but otherwise he can't seem to move until Silver lets him go. "Really, thank you," Silver says again more softly. "It really means a lot… to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're tired," Infinite states without looking back. Silver can't argue as a yawn bubbles up his throat and spreads his maw in an almost comically well-timed fashion. Despite his internal turmoil, the jackal smiles very slightly at the wall opposite. "Go get some sleep. The bunk room is on the right up the stairs. I'll look after the pups until Rou or Desi gets up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver mumbles something indiscernible then shuffles off for the stairs, leaving Infinite once again sleepless and alone with racing thoughts. If Shadow decided to adopt the boy, he'd technically </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>be responsible for him. It's a commitment he never wanted for himself in the past but back then, he'd also thought Shadow would be just another fleeting lay between jobs. Infinite slowly slides down the wall and stares at the opposite wall with a frown, already resigned to lacking a full night's sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn't how Sundays are supposed to go...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>